The Life of Winky the House Elf
by ZombieMonkey
Summary: This is the story of Winky, the sad, lonely house elf who works at Hogwarts. This is her story, and her life, written as she would write it. New chapter added, more to come. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Oh, hi there! I didn't see you. I guess you're wondering who I am and why I'm here right? Well, I'm someone who has been through a difficult life, someone who has endured things I hope no one ever has to. It would be interesting to know that I'm not a normal person; in fact I'm not a person at all. I'm a House Elf. I know, you're probably wondering why a House Elf is writing this: as far as you know we can't write at all. Well not coherently like this. And we always talk as the third-party, but I'm different than the other House Elves. Sure, I used to work for a Wizarding family, a long time ago. I was raised to follow in the footsteps of my parents and their parents before them. But something happened that made all that change. I decided to change my life for the better, and I have. Let me tell you my story of the time before I began my work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Before I do though, you probably need some background information of how I got to be there, so I will tell you. I was a quiet House Elf as a child. My mother and father were always too busy to speak to me, so I had to find other ways of entertaining myself. I remember growing up trying to find ways to get into trouble. I guess you could say I wanted attention and I never got it I'm afraid. Growing up, I always wondered what it would be like to be free, since my mother and father worked for Mr. Crouch's family, I was destined to as well and personally I didn't like it. I slowly got my magical power as I grew older and began to be mischievous. Ha, I remember one time I felt more lonely than usual, so I snapped my fingers and a cow appeared in my small room. The place was a mess and my mother punished me mercifully when she found out.

Anyway, as I grew older and more mature, I realized I was destined to be under my masters' control. I began to be nicer, more considerate and polite to my masters. I began doing chores and helping my parents with things around the house, and learned new techniques which helped me in later life. Slowly and with time, I began to love my masters; at the time Mr. Crouch Sr. was very young and newly married. He had yet become the hard cold man I knew later in life.

I began working for Mr. Bartemius Crouch senior when my parents died twenty years later. Mr. Crouch Sr. was a wizard who used to work for the Ministry of Magic as the Head of the International Magical Cooperation. Mr. Crouch was a hard man, who had a hard life; his own son was named a Death Eater and he had no choice but to sentence him to Azkaban; a Wizarding prison for life. At the time, he was in charge of the Magical Law Enforcement, which meant he had no choice in charging and issuing the sentence. Mr. Crouch grew cold and hard after that, visiting the prison with his wife and spending time with his son, who was proven later to be a true follower of the Dark Lord.

After a few years, however, his wife began to get ill, so he finally decided to grant her one last wish - to see her son free. To do this, they had to create Polyjuice Potion, a highly dangerous potion if not created right. It allows the drinker to become the person they add to the potion, either by hair or other means. One day, I was in the kitchen cleaning, when I heard Mr. Crouch speaking with his wife, telling her they would make the change that night; I knew something important was going on, but at the time I had no idea of what. They never told me what had happened to Bartemius Junior, only that he was away training for his job. I never believed it of course, but as I was under the house elf 'curse' as I put it, I had no choice but to do whatever they asked of me. If I knew it was going to be freeing their son and hiding him from everyone, and then I would have tried to stop them, though I was unable too.

When they brought his son home, Barty Crouch Jr. as we called him, wanted to leave and return to his master. I won't say the master's name, I'm too terrified to. Even after all these years, it's still fresh in my mind. Mr. Crouch Sr. put an Invisibility cloak on Mr. Crouch Jr. to 'protect his assets' as he put it, if I remember correctly, and to show that everything was still alright according to him. He made me swear not to tell anyone about Mr. Crouch Jr., and I obeyed. I did my job from then on, always watching closely as Mr. Crouch became irritable and moody.

I guess the stress of losing his wife and gaining a son who didn't love him had finally gotten to him. He began to get tired earlier than usual and started misplacing things around the house, then blaming me for stealing them. I knew it was too much for him, I felt pity for him, but I knew there was nothing I could do. My job was to hide Mr. Crouch Jr. and never let anyone know he existed. I failed however to notice that Mr. Crouch Sr. was controlling his son with the Imperious curse all this time. I should have known something was going on, but seeing as how I was too worried about Crouch Sr. to notice his son's strange behavior; it didn't surprise me in the slightest when Crouch Jr. finally broke the curse and hid it from me for the longest time.

I remember the day Crouch finally lost it in my opinion; I was helping Crouch Jr. with his meal when the door rang. I whispered to Crouch Jr. to be quiet so the person at the door wouldn't hear, but she did. She snuck to the doorway of the kitchen and saw my awkward movements of holding him back. My heart raced as I noticed her; we've been caught. However Crouch Sr. was quick on the draw and modified the woman's memory. I knew from that day on, thing would change, I just had no idea of how badly.

I'm ashamed to admit this, but the day I lost Crouch Jr. at the Quidditch World Cup was the saddest day of my short life. Crouch Sr. ordered me to hide Crouch Jr. in the highest box, which was over 150 feet above the ground I might add. I'm terrified of heights, but I went anyway and covered my eyes as soon as I sat down beside my master. He had also ordered me to say I was saving a seat for him, which was not true; Crouch Sr. wouldn't even go to the World Cup, he was too busy with Ministry matters I believe. That was also the day I met Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Should have been the best day of my life, right? Wrong; it turned out to be the worst. As I was hiding behind my eyes, like a little turtle in its shell, Crouch Jr. stole Mr. Potter's wand out of his pocket and hid it on his person. When the match was over and the cup was in the box with us, along with the Irish team, I left with Crouch beside me and went back to our tents, against orders. I had to punish myself for that, but it was worth it.

That night something happened. A bunch of Death Eaters, followers of the Dark Lord, came and wreaked havoc among the camp, taking poor Muggles and torturing them by making them act like puppets. I panicked and ran away not thinking about the repercussions. Along with Crouch Jr. beside me, who still had Mr. Potter's wand, I ran for the forest where everyone was going. It was pitch black there; no moon was out that night, and there was an eerie silence that made the whole situation more terrifying for me. We made it to the middle of the forest, where there was this clearing. I pulled Crouch Jr. behind a tree, but then he tore away from me and shouted out the Dark Mark's conjuring spell. I won't say it though, it's too frightening to read, let alone write. Out of nowhere Ministry workers began stunning the clearing, and I was hit by the spell and stunned.

When I awoke, I was being held by a Ministry worker. I can't remember who it was now, but his son was Cedric Diggory, the poor soul who perished that year during the Triwizard Tournament. Crouch Jr. was also hit, but since they couldn't see him they caught me, an innocent. Crouch Sr. knew, though and went off to make sure his son was still there, then he apparated him out and came back looking more agitated than normal for appearances sake. They questioned me then, asking all kinds of questions. I was holding Mr. Potter's wand, so they automatically thought I conjured the Mark, but Crouch Sr. knew better. I am ashamed to say that day I was freed by clothes. Mr. Crouch wanted nothing more to do with the Dark Mark or Death Eaters, and since I was the one who conjured the Mark, or so they thought, I was the one punished.

For a while, I traveled alone, sad and depressed, not knowing how I was going to find another family to work for. Usually a House Elf stays with one family forever, if they have children, then they too would work for the family. It was tradition; but no one wanted an axed House Elf. Feeling dejected and lonely, I ran into Dobby one day while sitting on the ground crying, which was normal for me by then.

Dobby once worked for a family as well, the Malfoys and I can tell you now they were the worst family to work for. Always putting poor Dobby down and not giving him anything to eat, this was against the House Elf rule. I can now go on record after all these years and say for certain that Mr. Malfoy was most definitely a Death Eater, along with his young son Draco. Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, Dobby and I both decided to try and find a job together. Actually it was he who decided, I was too emotional at the time to really suggest anything. It was Dobby who suggested Hogwarts; he thought it would be best if we went there looking for work. I guess he knew Dumbledore, bless his soul, he would agree to have us. And he was most certainly right. We began right before the term started in September.

Right away I knew it was a terrible idea, and spent all my time crying on a stool beside the roaring fire, with a butterbeer in my hand. Butterbeer is strong for a House Elf, it's not recommended that we drink it, but at the time I was so depressed and lonely I didn't care and was drinking them like Ron Weasley ate his chocolate frogs, which was way too much. As I grew more depressed, I became more and more despondent, never allowing my friends to speak to me, and lashing out with my voice. Poor Hermione Granger, I remember her so well, always being nice to me and trying to help me out. She even started a club called S.P.E.W. Oh, I wish I could remember what it meant. My, how the years have done wonders to my brain, as small as it is. I'm beginning to ramble now, so I'll move on. It was actually Hermione who gave me the courage to start my life over again, and I can't thank her for everything she gave me, either.

So now I'm writing this history, as it were, of my life to show everyone what a House Elf is truly capable of. I feel people should know my life, and the hardships I went through to get to where I am now. So, I'll start out by saying I went to school. Yes, I was the first House Elf to attend a Wizarding school and graduate at the top of my class. I wanted to show everyone what I was capable of, and I have. I am now a highly respected Auror for the Ministry and I have a family. I have always given my all in everything I did after that period in my life. So, since I'm sitting here in my spacious room; the blinds closed and the sun gleaming happily behind them, I will now tell you of how I began my schooling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I would be the first House Elf to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I knew the other House Elves would ridicule me for doing so, but I didn't care. I was fascinated by everything around me. I wanted to prove to everyone I could do it, that I wasn't just a whiny, butterbeer drinking house elf who never did anything. I was nervous though, as I walked up to Professor McGonagall's office and prepared myself to ask her permission. I knew it would take a lot of work, and a lot of begging probably, but I was determined.

The castle was quiet. Well it would be since it was the middle of summer and the school being opened was still in question. With Professor Dumbledore dead, the governors thought it would be best if the school was shut down completely; the students home schooled until something could come up. But Professor McGonagall was adamant; the school would stay open, the students would come back and learn and there would be extra-tight security in place, provided by a special group which she didn't say. I knew who they were though; the Order of the Phoenix. I knew all about them, having worked in the castle for three years, you do pick up on things here and there, especially when you can turn invisible and snoop around, not saying I did that. I made my way up to the headmistresses' office, which was once Dumbledore's, and took a shaky breath. This was it, my one chance to prove myself. I knocked on the gargoyle which stood proudly in front of me and squeaked out the password "Freedom". I waited.

The gargoyle sprang to life, jolting my heart, making it beat faster than ever as I began to walk towards the winding staircase. Stopping, I waited as it rose ever upward, climbing like a man in desperate need of something. Calming myself down, I practiced my speech in my head as I rose ever upwards. Finally the staircase stopped and I found myself staring at huge mahogany wood doors, which would take me to the Headmistress. I could hear voices coming from the room and I began to panic as I recognized one of them - Kreacher. iWhat was he doing here/i I thought to myself as I waited for their conversation to end, so I could knock on the door and ask Professor McGonagall if I could join the school and learn. After a while, I heard a sharp cracking sound, which meant that the little foul elf had left finally. So, taking a deep, cleansing breath, I pulled hard on the copper knocker and banged three times.

At once I heard her call out "Come in, please" in her strict calm voice and the door opened automatically, allowing me a view of the office. It had changed dramatically since Dumbledore died; the walls were still covered with the old portraits of past headmasters, with one exception - behind the giant wooden desk stood Dumbledore's portrait. The man inside was sitting comfortably in his favorite midnight blue arm chair, with a pipe in one hand and a paper in the other. He had a twinkle in his eye and a quirky smile on his lips as I crossed the room nervously and sat down in front of the desk, waiting for McGonagall to notice me.

"Ah, Winky, and to what do I owe the honor of this early visit?" McGonagall said warmly, with a hint of knowledge in her voice. It was like she already knew what I wanted, but was waiting for me to say it.

Gathering my nerve, I placed my hands on my lap, fixed my pink dress and stuttered, "I wish to come to school like a normal student, Headmistress. I believe I can learn more by doing, than watching as I clean ma'am. Please let me do this Headmistress, I want to help out anyway I can, and by learning what the students learn, I know I can be of service when the time comes." I berated myself inside as I saw her expression turn from warm to stern. I knew right then I made a mistake.

But she surprised me then, instead of talking me down as a normal witch or wizard would when being spoken to by a house elf, she smiled at me and answered with a kind voice, "Winky, I understand you wish to learn magic, but you have your own brand of magic, which is completely different from our kind. And you know you cannot own a wand, it's against the law. I'm not sure if it would work out. Some of the other house elves would retaliate and it wouldn't look good for the school if something happened to any of my students, not in this hard time."

My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. It was over. I was so disappointed in myself for asking in the first place, I got up and moved to the door. Before I could get there though, I turned around, gave her a small smile and said in a clearer voice than I was feeling,

"But ma'am, I have given this a lot of thought and I know I could help somehow. I'm a really quick learner, and I know I could help people out. For the past three years, ever since my master was caught…and You-Know-Who came back to power, I have wanted to prove myself. I know I can do this ma'am, please give me a chance." I was nearly crying then, my chin quivering slightly. I held it in though, I was no longer going to be the crying House Elf; I was going to be the bravest House Elf I could possibly be.

She sat there, staring into my large brown eyes with a look of concentration on her face, almost as if she was reading my mind. I let her, staring back with just as much determination. I knew if she could read my deepest desire then she'd change her mind. I also knew I couldn't have a wand, which I didn't care about; I couldn't see what the big deal with having a piece of wood was about anyway. When the time came, and your wand was lost what were you going to do? Stare your enemy to death? No, with my magic, I could still fight even without one. This was a bonus for me. We continued staring at each other for what seemed like ages, until she finally turned away and glanced at Dumbledore's portrait, who was watching the confrontation with ease and interest.

I watched anxiously as they conversed in low voices, the other headmasters now awake and watching with interest, not bothering to be stealthy about it. I always wondered how one could talk to a portrait of a deceased headmaster or any portrait for that matter, but as you had to speak to the portrait of the Fat Lady to enter the Gryffindor common room, then you could talk to the others too.

I was fascinated though, and couldn't wait to start my adventure. I had a feeling she was going to allow me entrance to Hogwarts, and as I stood there, my hands folded comfortably in front of me, I knew I was going to be in for a great adventure. Though I wasn't looking forward to it, I was scared of heights and knowing I would be taking Astronomy class frightened me horribly.

I was brought out of my reveire by a slight cough and realized I was still in her office. Shaking my head slightly, I gave her a small smile and waited for my fate as it were. If I couldn't join the school, I would go back to cleaning and preparing the feasts. I wouldn't be as happy as I was beginning to be, but I would do it without complaint.

She stood up and moved away from her desk then, peering over her square rimmed glasses at me and spoke in a clear, crisp voice, "Winky, after thinking it over and discussing it with our belated headmaster, I believe it would be prudent to allow you entrance in the school. Of course, we'd have to get acceptance from the Ministry of Magic, but if all goes according to plan, then you'll be the first House Elf in school. It would be an accomplishment right there, but if you graduate in seven years like everyone else, you would be in the history books and be praised by millions for doing something that no other House Elf has ever done. Are you prepared for this?"

I stood straighter, feeling the warmth and pride that was emanating from her as she spoke, and felt my self esteem rise. I could do this! I could become the first House Elf in history to graduate from a wizard's school. It would be hard and there would be some minor downfalls, but I knew in my heart of hearts I could do this. All I had to do was believe in myself and it would happen. Some witches and wizards would hate me, ridicule me and torment me for trying, but I felt this was right, and I was determined to make it work. I was doing this for Professor Dumbledore, the bravest wizard in the world and who died a sudden horrible death. This was my way of paying him back for believing in me and giving me a job when no other Wizarding family would.

As I moved forward to shake Professor McGonagall's hand, I knew she was proud of me as well, even if she didn't show it, for showing any favoritism was against school policy. I shook her hand, giving her a tiny smile to show off my appreciation of what she was doing and began to walk towards the door. As I stepped towards the wooden doors, I turned around to see her still standing, her silhouette from the golden sun outside shining through the window to her left, I realized how truly important she was and why she was skeptical of me entering. She didn't want me to get hurt, emotionally or physically, but she knew how important it was and was giving me the greatest chance ever.

With a bigger, warmer smile I spoke, "Thank you ma'am, for giving me a chance to prove myself. I promise you, I will not disappoint you." And with that, I walked out of her office with a light step and started my new journey.

The next couple of weeks were some of the busiest ever for me as I had to journey with the headmistress to the Ministry for interviews and all the preparatory work for the following year. I still didn't know if I was enrolled into Hogwarts yet, so I continued my duties and went along with McGonagall every day, hoping to find out if the Ministry would allow me to go. I was extremely nervous; I went to bed every night thinking about classes and the students I would meet, especially Harry Potter who I heard would be returning. I was thrilled to hear that; it had been along time since we last saw each other, though I doubt he would remember a petrified, emotionally depressed House Elf. I wondered how the students would feel, having a House Elf act as one of them, but I knew that I really didn't care deep down. I just prayed I would be accepted by everyone.

Two weeks before term started I got the news. I was working in the kitchens at the time, cleaning all the pots and pans, making sure they would be good enough to use for the school year when one of the House Elves came up to me with a nervous expression.

"Winky, the headmistress would like to speak to you. She says it's important" he had a worried expression on his pudgy face, which almost made me smile.

I haven't told anyone else about my plans, the only one who knew was Dobby and he wouldn't tell a soul. Dusting off my wrinkled hands, I threw the elf a weird, curious look and nodded. Making my way out of the kitchen and closing the door, I knew exactly why she wanted to see me and couldn't help a little squeak of happiness as I made my way to her office.

Once there, I patiently waited as the gargoyle moved away and hurried up the steps curious to know the answer. I still had to buy my books and robes, if I was allowed to go, that is. Biting back my nerves, I knocked on the door and was shocked to see it already open for me. Walking in, I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw the Minister himself sitting in the chair facing McGonagall. Something either happened, or he was here to personally tell me I couldn't go. With my nerves higher then they've ever been, I crossed the distance and stood beside him, waiting for my fate.

Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic and once Head of the Auror Department was a pudgy man who looked remarkably like a lion with tawny hair streaked with grey, betraying his true age; his eyes were a warm yellow and he had a bushy moustache. He had his walking cane with him, which he normally carried when he was journeying to a far place. Some said he wasn't the best Minister, but I thought he was doing a good enough job, and if he permitted me entrance, he'd have a friend who would always support him.

Scrimgeour stood up when he saw me beside him and shook my hand with a firm but gentle grip. He wore a kind smile; I took that as a good sign as he moved aside and gestured to the empty seat. Smiling back, I sat down, watching him closely for any hint of what was to come. I knew a decision was made; I just had no clue what.

Professor McGonagall stood then, no expression on her face as she began to walk towards the window, gazing serenely outside before turning and saying, "Winky, you have met Mr. Scrimgeour before. He is here to tell you the Ministry's decision. Minister." She moved her hand slowly, gesturing to him as he looked deeply into my eyes.

I held my breath, slightly beginning to panic and hoping against hope for my acceptance.

A small smile began to grow on his pudgy face as he looked down at me, and with a jovial voice he said, "Winky, after careful consideration, we feel that is to say the Ministry feels that you should be given a chance. So, it's my pleasure to tell you, that you have been accepted into Hogwarts. Congratulations!"

My eyes lit up then when I heard his words, and I began to cry inside from happiness; I was in! Me, the first House Elf ever. My dream had come true, after all my planning and hard work of getting recognized. I was so excited by this that I accidentally let off some sparks from my finger. Blushing, I quickly extinguished the spark that was on the chair and looked away feeling ashamed. Scrimgeour, however, laughed jovially and patted my back.

Two hours later I was back in the kitchen, finishing my work and wondering how the others were going to take it. I would be telling them that night, however I knew Dobby would be the only one excited for me. The poor House Elf was still terribly upset by the death of Dumbledore and I knew he needed some cheering up. And what better way than to have his best friend share her happy news?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

That night I told my fellow House Elves what was going on, and it was one of the hardest nights I've had in a long time. Even though it happened many years ago, it still hurts to think about, but it's something I feel everyone should know. Don't make House elves mad; Lucius Malfoy found that out the hard way by threatening Harry Potter during his second year, and I found out the night I told my fellow House Elves. It's something to say that House Elves have attitudes, but when they find someone that completely breaks our rules, they go over the top and have mental breakdowns. Their magic goes out of control; I still have the scars to prove it. Anyway, let me tell you about it.

hr

It was evening in the castle, the candles burning low in their holders. The moon cast an angry glow through the windows as I slowly walked back towards the House Elves room. It was a single room on the fifth floor. No one knew about it, it was hidden behind a painting of an owl flying through a golden ring. Tapping the painting three times near the owl's left wing, I waited as the panting melted away to reveal a door. Going through the door I was bombarded with questions.

"Winky, is it true?"

"Winky, are you really leaving us?"

"Why Winky why?"

They were starting to shout now, the squeaking and squealing getting to my long, pointed ears. Going to my bed, which was nothing more than a small cot, but good enough for a House Elf, I lowered myself onto it and closed my eyes. I could still hear them bothering me. I didn't want to talk to any of them, but I knew I had to tell them what happened.

"Leave Winky alone! Dobby wants Winky to talk when she's ready to talk, not before." I heard Dobby say as I began crying slightly. It was beginning to get to me now - the pressure which had been building since I first thought of going to school. I was starting to re-think it all; was I really ready to start Wizarding School? I wasn't sure anymore. I felt a calm hand on my shoulder and I jumped up, ready to strike out, but it was only Dobby, with a warm smile.

"Winky, are you okay?" Dobby asked, his dimply face full of concern. Wiping my tears and smiling shyly, I told him everything. He was, and to this day still is my closest friend and I could trust him with my life. Raising myself up, I felt better as it all came out, my heart felt lighter than it had in weeks of worrying and praying that I would get in.

Finally, when I was finished, he just looked at me and said,"Dobby knows Winky can do this. Dobby has faith in Winky; Winky will go to school and graduate." With that said he yawned and went to his own bed, where he fell asleep. I knew he was right of course and it gave me the strength I needed to get back up, straighten my shoulders and look all my fellow House Elves in the eye.

I cleared my throat shrilly and raised my voice, "Winky…I mean I have an announcement to make." The room became deadly quiet, I had their attention. Now, the hard part, telling my friends I was going to school.

Taking a shaky breath to clear my mind I began "For the last ten years I've been wondering. What is it like to go to school? Not just any school, but Wizarding school. I have decided it's time to stop wondering and to actually find out. Now is the best time to go, with the Dark Lord here and torturing our fellow House Elves, I must take a stand. I am going to Hogwarts and learning what the witches and wizards learn. I've been given special permission to enter, and will be starting in a few short weeks."

I stopped then to let the news sink in, and when it did I knew it was wrong to tell them. Right away I was bombarded with shouting and yelling, making the walls rattle. I stood firm though, not backing down and standing up for what I believed in. One House Elf, Gorase, decided to try and get me to back down by fighting me. He was an old House Elf, who really didn't do anything, but he was strong. He wrestled me to the ground, his nails scratching my arms and face, but I was relentless, gathering my House Elf magic, I apparated out of his grasp and re - apparated behind him, holding him to the floor.

"Gorase, that's not how a House Elf acts!" I squeaked out as my breath was coming in short bursts. He rolled out from under me and sprang up; I knew then it couldn't be Gorase, Gorase couldn't move like that. It had to be someone else. There had been talk of a spy in Hogwarts ever since last year, but no one listened to it much. Ever since Crouch Jr though, I've been wary of everyone and I knew the signs.

I leapt up and glared at "Gorase" as he jumped towards me, knowing I had only one chance I moved gracefully to the left and hit him from behind as hard as I could in the head, knocking him out.

Once he was unconscious, I magiced him onto a cart and tied him with ropes, and, with the help of the other House Elves I wheeled him towards the Potions Master's room. It was a long journey and I knew the creature/human would wake up soon, but since he was tied to the cart I was safe knowing he couldn't hurt me.

What I couldn't understand was the fact that everything I knew about the Polyjuice Potion was gone if my suspicions were correct, that this wasn't a House elf, but a Wizard. I knew you could turn yourself into an animal, though it wasn't really the smartest thing to do. Silently chuckled as I remembered the story Miss Granger told me of when she took the potion with a cat hair in it, thinking it was Milicent Bulstrode, a Syltherin.

I had no idea why he went for me when there were so many other House Elves there in the room with us. It seemed really suspicious when that happened. I was curious to know who this creature was and why it did attack me without hesitation. I was a House Elf with a mission now.

Five minutes later we were at the Potions Master's office, which wasn't in use as there was no potion teacher yet, but Professor Slughorn was still here, helping the Order out, so I knew he'd be able to help. Knocking on the door, I stepped back wincing slightly from where the mystery man knocked me down; I wasn't as young as I used to be, but I was alright.

"Winky, can I help you? Who's this?" boomed his precarious voice as he opened the door, smiling down happily above me. I shirked away though, I had always been kind of afraid of him, his history was a little edgy, but I bit my lip and raised myself to my full height and went on to explain what happened.

He listened intently, nodding his head and occasionally asking questions as we both wheeled the man into his office and closed the door. Slughorn immediately called the Headmistress, who called on the Ministry which said they'll be right over. I knew it was being taken care of now, but I was still curious; who was this person, and why did he or she want me gone?

Just as Professor McGonagall was entering the office the man began to change back to his normal shape. His scraggly arms and legs changed to long and thin pale; his head elongated into its normal shape, with blonde hair and angelic expression on his youthful face. Shocked, I stepped back into the open door and watched as the mystery man was revealed.

It was Draco Malfoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Before I finish the story about what happened with Draco and I, I think I'll tell you about my profession. As I said before, I am, or was at least an Auror. I loved being an Auror helping out for the good of all people, magical and non-magical.

It was partly thanks to Hermione Granger, who at the time when I first started school was in her last year, while secretly doing work on her club S.P.E.W. She felt it was extremely essential to help us House Elves out, seeing as how He Who Must Not Be Named was back in power and vengeful as ever.

It was her, I found out later on in my career that secretly went to the Minister of Magic himself and asked that I was given this opportunity. Of course, he thought it was ludicrous, a House Elf in school, honestly! Ha, I remember how he first looked at me, his eyes narrowed suspiciously while his brain worked a mile an hour to see how I could handle things.

At that moment however, when I pleaded my case to him, I knew it was worth all my hassle, he already had a plan; he knew there would come a time when a House Elf would want to venture out and become free as Dobby had years before, and he felt it was time to give us a chance. I think all those Howlers that Hermione secretly sent to him helped also, and therefore the first ever magical law was born: that all magical creatures, House Elves, Goblins, and all others would be given the chance to prove their worth and be given choices.

It was too bad that Werewolf's weren't included in this also, I felt horrible about Professor Lupin, who could not find himself a decent paying job as he was a full Werewolf after being bitten as a child. I knew he would do fine though, he had help from the Order, but I still held pity for him. Anyway, there I go straying from my story. Let's get back to it, shall we?

Draco was just waking up as the Ministry showed up; wands raised waiting for anything to happen. I was still against the wall, frozen in fear as they strolled forward and made sure he couldn't move anywhere as Professor Slughorn prepared the Vertisarium. I thought it would be illegal to use it on such a young man, but before I could say anything, a young Auror walked up to me with a kind smile on his face, put his hand calmly on my shaking shoulder and said in a soothing voice,

"It's alright, you're safe now Winky, he won't hurt you anymore" he actually thought I was scared of Draco! I looked at the Auror shocked; who later I found out was named Gerald O' Tilly and raised myself to my full height of 3'6 and stared into his eyes. He backed away suddenly as he saw my anger rise up and put up his hands in a surrender gesture.

"I'm sorry Winky. I should have known you had more courage then you show." He said shakily. I smirked slightly and relaxed as the Veritaserum was poured into Draco's mouth. Slowly his eyes unfocused and he began to speak.

I should tell you how potent Vertiserum is. It's the most potent truth potion known to wizard kind. It can make you "spill the beans" as it was with just three tiny drops, though it's extremely dangerous to use more than once on someone. And you should never use it on a Muggle, as it could cause damage, that's what Obliviators are for, to erase the memories of Muggles.

So, there I was hoping we would finally get the truth out of Draco still shaking slightly, but not from fear anymore, I was extremely excited I didn't know why. I remember thinking_, 'this is what Aurors do, go and help others and catch Dark Wizards and Death Eaters'_ my eyes light up as I saw the main Auror I guess you could say walk forward and check to see if Draco was ready. He nodded his head slightly to Gerald and stepped back. Then the questioning started, and what I found out shocked me to this day.

"Draco, how did you come to be here?" Gerald asked in a calm voice.

"I was asked to spy on Hogwarts by the greatest Wizard in the world, Lord Voldemort" the whole room shuddered than as He Who Must Not Be Named name was spoken out loud. It was always like that; every time someone would say his name people would panic, looking around to see if he was there.

"Lord Voldemort wanted me to see what was so special about Winky the House Elf. I have found out exactly what is special about her, nothing. She is nothing more then a useless House Elf, and a whiny one at that." He laughed then, a high pitched cackle which ground my bones and screeched in my ears. I wasn't scared though, I walked right up to him than, with my shoulders squared back and looked him in the eye. Seeing nothing but blankness, I shook my head sadly and walked back to where Head Mistress McGonagall was standing, listening to the questions and answers.

"Why would He Who Must Not Be Named want to know about Winky?" Gerald asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

"He wouldn't tell me. He said that since I failed to murder Dumbledore I would be given a second chance, and that was to pose as a House Elf and spy on Winky. I brewed up the Polyjuice potion and waited for the right moment. Three weeks ago I came, pretending to be an old House Elf who only wanted to work for a kind master for once, when secretly I was providing Voldemort with valuable information. I snuck into the Head Mistresses office every night after everyone was sleeping and snuck information about the Order to him, hoping he would be pleased with me, since he thinks I wasted my time with my last mission." Draco paused than, looking eerily hollow as the Vertiserum worked harder to pull the truth from his lips.

Behind him, I noticed a wizard wearing plum robes scribbling silently on a piece of parchment, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he got everything down. The wizard looked familiar to me somehow, like I knew who he was. He had bright red hair which was getting too long in the back and sides with tons of freckles on his youthful face. Scrunching my face up in concentration, I tried to think of who it could be. Not thinking, I whispered,

"Ron Weasley?" the man stopped suddenly, his face turning bright red with either anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. I still didn't know who this man was, his face was in shadow, but I swore I knew him. Shaking it off, I continued to listen to the conversation Gerald was having with Draco.

"So Draco, you say you have no idea why you were sent here? I for some unknown reason don't believe you." He turned his head to the other Auror and nodded slightly. The older Auror, I never got his name, poured another tiny drop of Vertiserum into Dracos' open mouth and they waited.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, Draco began to speak in a monotone voice,

"The Dark Lord wants Winky the House Elf dead. She has powers that no other House Elf has, or so the Dark Lord thinks. I was sent to figure out if this was true, than make it look like she had an accident. The Dark Lord asked me to pour this potion" he took out a small vial of a clear liquid and the room froze. It was a Sleeping Draught. I was mortified that he was actually going to poison me like that, without any reason. "Into her open mouth after I attacked her when she told the other Elves that she was going to school. Once this was done, I would get her to the Dark Lord where he would finish her off"

The room became deadly quiet when Draco finished; the only sound was the ragged breathing from Draco and the crackling of the fire in the fireplace, which automatically lit when the door was first opened. The room was cast in an eerie glow from the flickering flames, which were dancing in their own song. Out of nowhere, an owl hooted in the darkness, scaring us all horribly and making everyone jump, except for the boy in the corner who only looked up with interest than went back to dictating.

The rest of the interrogation went on smoothly after we got all the information out of Draco. Once that was done, Gerald put him under a stunning spell so he wouldn't escape and try to finish me off, though I was secretly ready for the evil little ferret…I mean boy. When the Aurors left, along with the mysterious boy, I stayed in the potion master's room waiting for further instructions as McGonagall and Slughorn were conversing in whispers to a portrait on the wall. I recognized it instantly; it was the same one in the Headmistress's office. The man in the portrait was nodding and mumbling under his breath, almost as if he was trying to remember every word to tell someone. Finally, when they were done speaking, the man disappeared and went to only who knows.

It was than that they finally noticed me standing by the door, waiting for my instructions. Professor Slughorn came over with a nasty smile, though to be truthful he always smiled nastily, I never did like him. But anyway, as he was coming closer to me, I noticed he had something in his hand. At first I actually thought it was the Sleeping Draught, but then there was no bottle in his hand, it was only chocolate. Stopping in front of me, Slughorn stopped smiling and glanced quickly at McGonagall, who was at the time stepping into the fireplace to go back to her office to no doubt write up what happened before going to sleep seeing as how it was almost 3am by this time.

I wasn't tired though; I was way too worked up over the excitement to even think about sleeping, and I was anxious to get my schooling started. I still had to get my books and robes and supplies which I would be doing later that week hopefully.

After giving me the chocolate and explaining what would be happening next, Slughorn then dismissed me and I quickly went back to the House Elves room, where I was immediately bombarded with questions about what happened. Seriously, I didn't want to answer them, so I lied saying I was tired and went to my bunk, where I finally drifted off to sleep.

The next few days were hectic for me as the school term came closer and my nerves shot up. I wasn't afraid of what the students would think, I was more afraid of the fact that I would be starting out in year one, like a normal student, which meant the Sorting Hat. I knew all about it, having heard its speech last year about the school uniting as one and how we should all help one another out.

Turns out no one listened to that well, as there had been numerous fights during the school year. I wondered where I would be sorted into, I knew it wouldn't be Gryffindor, I wasn't brave enough for that house, but I sure didn't want to be in Syltherin, the house only served up deadly witches and wizards, and I wanted nothing more to do with that.

A few days after the incident with Draco I went to Diagon Alley with a Professor Sprout, who volunteered her time to help me get my robes and equipment. She really was a kind and generous teacher, always helping out her students and never giving detention until she got the truth from the students.

The sky was a glorious shade of blue; no clouds were to be seen. The birds were chirruping merrily around and the smell from the abandoned buildings of Ollivander's and Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream shops were drowned out by the intoxicating aromas of the flowers. People were bustling around, wanting to get their shopping done as quickly as possible for fear of getting hurt.

The Dementors were still breeding, but not as much as the year before; there were still fog all around us, but it wasn't as thick. News was coming in every hour of attacks on Muggles and wizard kind it was getting out of hand. I wasn't too scared though, I knew I only had so much time before I would be helping out, I was ready.

People were watching me as I walked through Diagon Alley towards the huge bank which stood in the forefront of everything. Snowy white and glistening with its own magic, Gringott's Wizarding Bank was the only place to put your money and think it safe. It was run by a group of Goblin's. They were strict, nasty creatures who looked like overstuffed House Elves with a bad attitude. But they were friendly and helpful in getting your money out of your safe. The vaults were kept underground in dark, damp caves which you could only get to by carts on a railroad track which sped along at dangerous speeds, with no stopping until you got to your vault.

Since Hogwarts had their own high security vault, they were deep underground, in the pits of darkness. The only light was tiny torches in intervals along the cave walls, which dripped with water every second, giving me the creepiest feeling of being inside one of the Hogwarts dungeons. The trip lasted ten minutes however, and we finally emerged shaken up and panting from the ride. I was thrilled though, I was about to get my robes and school supplies and I was looking forward to the school term.

Half an hour later we emerged, squinting into the bright sunlight of Diagon alley and ready to buy my stuff. I looked everywhere I could; I had never been outside like this before, as one of the students, one of the "normal folk" as they liked to call themselves. I was truly beginning to feel like a witch now, and as I gazed at everything with open-eyed wonder, I knew I finally belonged.

We went everywhere; Madam Malkin's where I finally got my school robes of deep black. They fit me perfectly, not too high on the ankles and not too short on the arms, I was afraid she wouldn't be able to fit me with proper robes; I wanted to be like everyone else, a real student. After that, we went to the Apocrothy, where I got all my potion supplies and equipment.

Finally Flourish and Blott's, the only place in Diagon Alley to buy the school books. We walked in slowly, my eyes dancing around the shelves looking at all the extraordinary books and pamphlets which littered the building. The manager was standing by a collection of yellowish books which creaked and groaned, making me think they were alive. Looking at my list, I shuddered as I read it

_"_Standard book of spells Grade 1, by_ Miranda Goshank_

A History of Magic by_ Bathilda Bagshot_

Magical Theory by_ Adalbert Wafffling_

A beginner's guide to Transfiguration by_ Emeric Switch_

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by_ Phyllida Spore_

Magical Drafts and Potions by_ Arsenius Jigger_

Breutimus Fratctius: What to do when you find yourself trapped and wandless by_ Herb Grothy"_

I started at the last book with horror; it was the groaning book which I had just seen. Taking a deep breath, I stepped up to the manager and asked in a squeaking voice,

"I'd like these books please" he smirked at me for a moment, as if not believing I was attending school, than looked me in the eye and asked with scorn in his voice,

"Are you sure you're ready for school Elf?"

I stared at him not blinking; I was shocked that anyone would talk to me like that. Then I remembered he was thinking about what happened to me, being caught with a wand in my hand at the Quidditch World Cup. Raising myself up to my full height, I looked him right in the eye and answered calmly,

"Are you ready for a House Elf to do something independently? I am going to school yes that's true. And I am doing so without the help of anyone, I'm not your average House Elf, and it would be wise for you to remember that sir." Than paying for my books, I walked out with a satisfied smile on my face.

Nothing more happened as I bought the rest of my stuff. People watched me wearily, as if not believing I was really here buying these things. I was polite and calm as I finished my shopping, and the only time I nearly lost my patience was when I met one of the students from Hogwarts. He was a Hufflepuff, his eyes grazing over me with hatred and loathing. Smirking he walked past me, deliberately hitting me as he passed knocking me to the ground, and causing me to drop my shopping on the ground. Professor Sprout, who had just walked out of the Magical Menagerie saw this and ran over, helping me up and dusting me off.

"Who did this?" she asked huffily, not mad just out of breath.

"It was a Hufflepuff ma'am. I believe it was Justin Finch-Fletchley" I said softly. Professor Sprout huffed angrily, and went over to him, spoke some harsh words if the sudden movement of her arms were any indication, than came back with a warm smile.

"Well, let's go back, shall we?" she asked as we walked back towards The Leaky Cauldron, where we'd go back to the school by Flo-Powder. As we walked back, I thought of my day. If today was any indication of how term was going to go, then I would be in for some great adventure. Stepping into the fireplace and shouting out "Hogwarts" I closed my eyes and wished it would be as simple as stepping into the fire and being whisked away.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The grounds outside were sparkling with an electric energy that only came when the start of term began. The green grass shone with its own light, giving off its own character as the squirrels and chipmunks danced happily around. The sun was shining merrily down, casting marvelous shadows over the castle, inviting the students in. Over in the distance, the Forbidden Forest blazed triumphantly standing guard over the grounds which would soon be filled with students studying and playing around.

Inside the castle was a different story however, with Professor Dumbledore gone the castle seemed to have lost its magical glow it once had, the feeling of safety no matter where everyone was. All us House Elves felt it, and were concerned that it would over-shadow the education that would be happening here soon.

Since I was enrolled, I packed my belongings and moved upstairs to the teachers' lounge, where I would be until the sorting. I was extremely nervous now; after what happened with Justin I was starting to get concerned about how the other students would react to seeing a House Elf amongst them, instead of in the kitchens, slaving away to make their many meals. I was determined though, I would do this, and I would.

I made it up to the teachers lounge and waited patiently for Professor McGonagall who would be explaining the sorting procedure to me. I already knew the Sorting Hat was going to pick a house for me to live in for the next seven years, but I was curious to know which one. I wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor, I wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw; I definitely wasn't evil like those Slytherins, that only left Hufflepuff. I was a loyal Elf, who never gave up on my master.

I began to daydream then; I was sitting on the stool, in front of all those students wishing for Gryffindor, or at least Ravenclaw with the hat laughing at me in my mind as it read it, trying to place me. Little did I know that what I heard in my mind was also what was being said aloud, so the students and staff could hear,

"Hmmm, I can see nothing here that would make any sense to anyone. This is a complete waste of my time; you're only a pathetic House Elf…"

"Miss Winky? The students should be arriving within a few hours, it is time for you to get ready" came the voice on the other side of the room. My head shot up as I realized what I was doing, my brownish cheeks turning a blonde color as I blushed. I stood up and straightened my black robes, not being used to wearing anything that covered all of me and looked nervously at the wizard in front of me. He was standing proud and tall, with a book in his hand, his grayish brown hair falling into his still youthful face, his eyes shining merrily down upon me. I knew right away who this teacher was; I just had no idea why he had come back.

"Professor Lupin?" I asked shyly, my big floppy ears falling into my large face as I stared into his smiling face. I was shocked to see him; supposedly he was still in hiding with the other werewolves in the forest, collecting information for the Order. He must have noticed my insecurity though, for he extended his hand and gave me a bright cheerful smile and replied,

"Ah, you have heard of me. Great, that will save us some time, won't it?" he chuckled at his own lame joke, bringing a small grin from me and continued, "I suppose you know about the Sorting and what will be happening, right?

I stared up at him stupidly then, my mind going completely black as I watched the sunlight moving hypnotically in the background making me wonder. I heard him talking, but I couldn't get the words to register in my mind; it was as if something was blocking it or someone. Shaking my head to clear it, I looked up at him and said in a strong voice,

"I guess so Professor. Once the first years get here, I'll go join them and wait by the Great Hall as they get sorted. Once Professor McGonagall announces my presence, I'll then walk in and sit on the stool, waiting to get sorted."

He looked at me curiously for a minute as I answered, then nodded his head approvingly, giving me a look that said "You'll do fine here Winky, no worries" After giving me more instruction on where I should meet the new First Years, he left saying he needed to prepare his first lesson for Defense Against The Dark Arts. I was fascinated on why he chose that particular subject, he had already taught that subject once. It was going to be an interesting year, what with the whole Wizarding community knowing he was a Werewolf. It was also intriguing knowing the book he had asked us to buy; I was wondering now what kind of classes he would be teaching.

I left the lounge twenty minutes later full of anticipation of the upcoming hours when I would finally be sitting in the Great Hall, looking up at the enchanted ceiling, gazing upon numerous stars and clouds, wishing I were there forever. I was scared though. I knew I already had friends who would help me, but what if I wasn't in their House? How could they help me if I was in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, which I figured would happen.

I continued to wander the halls, re-acquainting myself to them since it had been numerous years since I had traversed these particular halls. I was lost in thought once again, thinking how soon these halls would be filled with students walking to and from class, talking happily about their studies and family, while I walked alone and friendless, with no one to talk to.

Sighing, I went to the Owlery, where the school owls were kept and walked over to an open window, looking out above the grounds. Everything was peaceful and calm, no hint of the troubles that lay behind the forest. There was rumor of more Dementor attacks in London, innocent children and Muggles getting the Kiss of Death and such. It was things like that which made me realize the end of V…Voldemort's rein of terror would soon be at hand. I was still curious though why he wanted me; I was no different than any other House Elf here. Shaking my head slowly, I closed my eyes and drew in a deep breath, knowing my future was about to begin.

Hours later I heard the unmistakable sound of the Hogwarts Express whistle as it slowed into the station in Hogsmead and my nerves shot up. It was time for me to begin school. Wringing my hands nervously, I walked into the Great Hall before any of the students' entered and was in awe. The four tables were perfectly matching the four that were far below, in the kitchens, where the others were now cooking the feast. The teachers' table was perfectly centered in front of the rest, standing tall and proud. I slowly walked up to the table then, and my heart began to feel heavy as I realized this would be the first year Professor Dumbledore wouldn't sit here, never being able to laugh at Hagrid when he drank too much mead, never giving everyone a knowing smile with a twinkle in his eye.

Sighing softly, I shook my head clearing my mind out of those sad thoughts and walked back to the room where the First Years would soon be, nervously awaiting their spot on the stool. When I arrived, there was no one there yet; they were now just entering the boats that would take them across the pitch black lake towards our grand castle. This left me with more time to really think about where I was going to be sorted. Personally, I wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw, I knew I had the smarts they did, though in a different way of course. It was going to be a tough choice for the old battered magical hat to sort me, but I knew it could.

I closed my eyes to prepare myself for the night, when all of a sudden I was put into a place I had never been before. The room was completely dark and empty, with an eerie feeling of danger. Immediately I knew something was up, this wasn't a daydream; this was something more…something only Voldemort could do. Almost immediately I knew something wasn't right, then the darkness lifted, and I was in a dungeon with hanging candles and tapestries all over the place. It was still Hogwarts, but it wasn't the modern day Hogwarts. I got up and began to walk toward the exit when …

"Winky?"

I was startled out of my revere by a youthful voice I could only recognize as Hermione Granger. I jumped up happily and hugged her warmly, shaking slightly by the force of my daydream or whatever it was, not entirely sure of what I had just encountered. I let go of her and smiled brightly, not wanting her to know what I was dealing with and said,

"Hermione, you're here early! Can I ask why, though? Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?" my voice was still shaky, and even though I tried to hide it Hermione knew. She looked at me curiously for a minute, wondering if I was truly happy to see her, then shrugged it off and replied in her warm, friendly tone,

"I just wanted to see how you were before the Sorting starts Winky. I know how nerve-wracking it could be. I still remember sitting on that stool, waiting to find out what house I truly belonged to. I'm glad it's Gryffindor though; I met some really nice people in that House." She began blushing then, stopping to get her mind back on track, and not on the one person I knew she liked, and continued, "I'm really glad you're trying this out though, Winky. I know you'll do well here. And you can always count on Harry, Ron and me to help you."

I smiled warmly at her, my eyes brimming with tears that threatened to come out and raised myself to my full height. I could do this, with or without their help. Giving Hermione a grateful wink, I replied with vigor,

"I'm ready Hermione, I know I can do this, with or without your help, you were the one who got me here in the first place, and I don't want to let you down. I'm wondering what House I'll be in though, I hope its Gryffindor." I was beginning to sound like a little child who wanted candy, and it sickened me. Clearing my throat, I was about to say something more when I heard the door to my left open. It was time.

**Chapter 6**

The First Years poured into the stairwell where we would then wait for Professor Sprout to take us to the Great Hall for the Sorting. Since Professor McGonagall was Headmistress, she obviously had other duties to attend to; therefore, it was up to the other teachers to bring us into the Hall for the ceremony. I was extremely nervous then, as all the First Years looked at me curiously and with smirks on their youthful faces. I looked right back at them, adjusting my robes and gave them a bright cheerful smile. A girl with blonde hair came up to me and asked politely,

"Are you the one who will take us to the Great Hall?"

I looked at her shocked! Me, waiting to take them to the Great Hall? No, I don't think so. Shaking my head, my ears flapping uselessly on the sides of my head, I replied,

"No, I'm a student, just like you. This is my first year also. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone. My name's Winky, what's yours?"

"I'm Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you Winky. I didn't know House Elves were allowed in school." I chuckled then, a little noise creeping up my throat and shook her hand as I answered,

"I'm the first House Elf to join Hogwarts. The Ministry decided it was time to change the rules, so to speak."

The girl looked shocked at this and smiled nervously, looking around for a way out of this awkward situation, and was saved by Professor Sprout, who had walked in and gotten everyone's attention. Professor Pomona Sprout was the Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher who had grey fly-away hair and always wore a patched hat and had dirty fingernails. Everyone wondered if they were once clean, but never thought to ask as she sometimes came out to be a strict professor who never liked answering personal questions.

She clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. The room was silent as she began to speak in an authoritative voice,

"You will now all follow me to the Great Hall, where Headmistress McGonagall will bring out the Sorting Hat for you to be sorted into your respective Houses. There are four altogether; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. These will be like your homes during the school term; you will eat with your House, go to classes together, and sleep in your House dormitory. Also, you can receive points for your House for good behavior, and get points taken away for bad. This will determine the House Cup at the End of Term Feast." She paused then to let the First Years think about the consequences of their behavior, than continued when she heard the Great Hall go silent. Clapping her hands once again, Professor Sprout got everyone's attention and said in a clear loud tone,

"You will now follow me into the Great Hall. It is time for the ceremony." At once the students began to move, their heads held high with anticipation on their youthful faces. I went to the very end of the line, I wanted to make a grand entrance as it were, and it was suggested that I be the last to be sorted as a surprise.

We moved slowly, no one wanted to get there first it seemed and I was getting impatient when we finally got to the Great Hall doors, which swung open at our approach. Slowly we filed in, the room murmuring softly while the older students craned their necks to get a good look at us. I couldn't see anything, since I was at the end of the line, but I could hear the excited voice of the girl called Emma whispering to her friend.

Finally I got my first good look at the Hall while filled with students. It was amazing; the four tables filled with the hopefuls of tomorrow, their eyes shining with excitement and fear knowing at any time something could happen. Looking up, the enchanted ceiling hung low with dark ominous clouds which looked like rain would be arriving soon. The room was suddenly quiet as the students got a look at me; it was as if someone silenced the whole room with one curse. Everyone turned in their benches to watch me walk the final steps to the front of the hall, wondering what a House Elf was doing there no doubt. They would find out soon enough.

Professor McGonagall stood up then, her long black robes swishing with the movement and cleared her throat as she walked off towards the room where the Sorting Hat and stool was waiting, probably finishing its song. Two minutes later she came back, holding the stool, hat and parchment with the new students listed on it and carefully placed the stool for the whole hall to see. Clearing her throat again to silence the room, which was bubbling with excitement, she began

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You will now be sorted into your respective Houses. You will place the hat on your head and wait until it calls your House, then you will sit with said House." She stopped and sat back down in her chair in the middle of the teacher's table, watching the hat closely for any signs of life. Slowly the hat began to move, its brim opening wide as if it was yawning and began to sing

Over time and under time

Things begin to change

We must now stand and fight

For what we all believe.

Gryffindor, brave and true,

Never giving up on anyone

Ravenclaw, using their wits

Will always find the truth

Hufflepuff, those charming youths

Always trying their best

Syltherin, those darkly ones

Demanding perfection wherever they go

Head my words, young witches and wizards,

Dark times are now upon us,

We must now stand together as one

And hear the call of justice

Take my words to heart tonight,

And never let you forget

The only way to true power

Is through patience and friendship

With that, the hat fell silent once more and the whole Hall was silent as the words passed their young ears. Professor McGonagall stood up then, gracefully walking over to the stool and picked up the piece of parchment that was lying beside it. Unrolling it slowly, her eyes skimming the page quickly to see who all was there, she cleared her throat softly and spoke in a clear, confident voice,

"Agratha, Anna" A little girl approached the stool, scared out of her mind as she sat down and placed the old hat on her head. Seconds later the hat shouted "Hufflepuff" and she jumped off, happily placing the hat back down and running over to the table which was clapping loudly for her.

It went on like that for a very long time it seemed; more students going to the stool, sitting on it and finding out they were in either Gryffindor, Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but as of yet, there were no Ravenclaws, which was odd since that House was always the one with more students than the others. Shaking off my speculation and desire to ask what was going on, I continued to wait as the line slowly diminished to only twenty pupils.

I remember now, all these long years that have passed thinking to myself 'What am I doing here? It's one thing to dream about this, but to actually be here?' I began to panic then, something I used to do a hundred times or so before, but thought I had grown out of. I think it was the fact that everyone was now staring at me as if I was some fungus that needed to be eradicated or something. It was a creepy feeling I can tell you now. I looked around and saw all these youthful faces watching me with something in their eyes, I couldn't tell what it was at first, annoyance that a House Elf actually got into school? Or was it something completely different? If Justin was any indication of what my life at Hogwarts was going to be, then I was in for a difficult time.

I wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around me as McGonagall called out the names and the students stepped forward one by one, looking as if they'd rather be anywhere else but there; I knew how they felt, I wanted to run and hide myself. Sadly though, she was already at the 'T's' and there was nowhere left to run, and since I wasn't allowed to use my special brand of House magic during school hours. I was trapped and shaking.

"Tres, Andrew" McGonagall called out, and a red-haired boy sauntered forward, an amused smirk on his youthful face, chilling my blood to its core. I knew even before the hat was placed on his head which house he belonged in, and I was right.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted suddenly, even before it was placed firmly. Getting up with an evil sneer, the boy walked happily over to the Slytherin table, seating himself beside three other new First Years. I knew it was going to be one of those years, if those students were any indication of what was to come.

Finally, it was down to me and a girl who looked as if she would faint. Being nice, I put my hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and said softly into her ear,

"It's going to be fine. I'm extremely nervous also, and I've seen how this happens for the last two years." She smiled at me then, a nice small smile and nodded her head as she straightened up some and waited with a renowned sense of longing. I knew what House she belonged in, the one I wanted, Gryffindor. Two minutes later, she walked straight up to the stool, sat down and got sorted into that House, and I was happy.

After what seemed like hours, it was only me, standing there all by my lonesome awaiting my House. Firstly though, McGonagall had to make the announcement that I was enrolled here, even though it seemed that everyone knew already, by the looks on their faces, both amused and disgusted. The Slytherins especially were sneering up at me with looks of disgust on their faces, but for some reason, I didn't care. I just turned my head, gave them a small wink and curtsey and turned back to Professor McGonagall, who had a look of pleasure and something else…was it pride? Maybe, I wasn't sure; I'd never seen pride before.

McGonagall cleared her throat once more to quiet down the students who decided it was time to talk, waiting for the feast to start with hungry looks in their eyes as they waited impatiently for me to do whatever they thought I was going to do. She walked up beside me, looked down and I could swear to this day, winked. I looked back, shocked then covered that shock with a nervous twitch that made the whole school duck as a bolt of electricity shot out of my finger and bounced off the wall.

"I'm so sorry!" I said shyly as everyone got back up and sat back down again, looking murderous at me. McGonagall called for quiet, shooting fireworks from her wand, then eyed me carefully and asked,

"Are you sure you want to do this Winky? There's still time to back out, no one will think any less of you."

I shook my head, embarrassed that I had done something like that and replied,

"No ma'am, I'm ready, I'm just nervous that's all" Nodding, she looked me over again, probably making sure I was really okay, then unrolled another parchment, which wasn't there before. Getting everyone's attention again, for what felt like the tenth time that night, she began,

"I know you are all curious to know what a House Elf is doing here, standing patiently beside me, waiting to be sorted. It has come to the attention of the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour himself, that times are indeed changing around here. With You-Know-Who back in full force, it is our duty to welcome any student, be it a House Elf or witch or wizard, and I expect all of you to respect her as I know she will respect you."

The room was deadly silent now, as the words sunk in, the only sound was the rain hitting the castle windows on either side of the Great Hall. No sound could be heard from the students as they all processed the information. Not until a Slytherin stood up and shouted,

"I will not study magic with a House Elf beside me! They are only good for one thing, being slaves!" He walked over to me then, looked me in the eye and spat on me. I didn't flinch though, I expected something like this to happen and ignored his comments as he grumbled while he stormed out of the hall, no doubt to pack his belongings and leave the school.

Professor McGonagall took one look at the student, and looked like she was about to say something, but then decided against it and turned back to the crowd of faces looking curiously at me. Taking a deep breath, she continued,

"It is the decision of the Minister for Magic himself to allow Winky the House Elf to join our school, as a trial period, to see how she handles the pressure of school. If it works, and she passes this year with no trouble, then she may continue to further her education until she graduates after seven years, along with the rest of you.

"As this is a new thing we are trying out, you must be patient as the lessons might be a little longer than normal, but you will still have more time to spend on your homework when classes are over for the night. I will explain more later once Winky has been sorted." She rolled up the parchment again, placed it on the table and looked at me, her square rimmed glasses dancing in the candle light above her.

"Are you ready for the sorting Winky?" she asked me, pointing to the stool, upon which the sorting hat still lay, looking as old as ever. I nodded my head, took a deep breath, and waited as she took the hat off the stool for me to sit. Once seated, she placed the hat on my head and immediately I heard a voice in my mind,

"Hmm, interesting…very interesting…plenty of power here, and also courage I see…this will be my most difficult sorting yet I think…" the hat continued like this for quite some time; it would start to make an assessment, then stop and re-think it's decision. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the hat said softly,

"I have the perfect House for you, you shall belong in…"

Continued next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The First Years poured into the stairwell where we would then wait for Professor Sprout to take us to the Great Hall for the Sorting. Since Professor McGonagall was Headmistress, she obviously had other duties to attend to; therefore, it was up to the other teachers to bring us into the Hall for the ceremony. I was extremely nervous then, as all the First Years looked at me curiously and with smirks on their youthful faces. I looked right back at them, adjusting my robes and gave them a bright cheerful smile. A girl with blonde hair came up to me and asked politely,

"Are you the one who will take us to the Great Hall?"

I looked at her shocked! Me, waiting to take them to the Great Hall? No, I don't think so. Shaking my head, my ears flapping uselessly on the sides of my head, I replied,

"No, I'm a student, just like you. This is my first year also. I'm looking forward to meeting everyone. My name's Winky, what's yours?"

"I'm Emma. It's a pleasure to meet you Winky. I didn't know House Elves were allowed in school." I chuckled then, a little noise creeping up my throat and shook her hand as I answered,

"I'm the first House Elf to join Hogwarts. The Ministry decided it was time to change the rules, so to speak."

The girl looked shocked at this and smiled nervously, looking around for a way out of this awkward situation, and was saved by Professor Sprout, who had walked in and gotten everyone's attention. Professor Pomona Sprout was the Head of Hufflepuff and Herbology teacher who had grey fly-away hair and always wore a patched hat and had dirty fingernails. Everyone wondered if they were once clean, but never thought to ask as she sometimes came out to be a strict professor who never liked answering personal questions.

She clapped her hands loudly to get everyone's attention. The room was silent as she began to speak in an authoritative voice,

"You will now all follow me to the Great Hall, where Headmistress McGonagall will bring out the Sorting Hat for you to be sorted into your respective Houses. There are four altogether; Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor. These will be like your homes during the school term; you will eat with your House, go to classes together, and sleep in your House dormitory. Also, you can receive points for your House for good behavior, and get points taken away for bad. This will determine the House Cup at the End of Term Feast." She paused then to let the First Years think about the consequences of their behavior, than continued when she heard the Great Hall go silent. Clapping her hands once again, Professor Sprout got everyone's attention and said in a clear loud tone,

"You will now follow me into the Great Hall. It is time for the ceremony." At once the students began to move, their heads held high with anticipation on their youthful faces. I went to the very end of the line, I wanted to make a grand entrance as it were, and it was suggested that I be the last to be sorted as a surprise.

We moved slowly, no one wanted to get there first it seemed and I was getting impatient when we finally got to the Great Hall doors, which swung open at our approach. Slowly we filed in, the room murmuring softly while the older students craned their necks to get a good look at us. I couldn't see anything, since I was at the end of the line, but I could hear the excited voice of the girl called Emma whispering to her friend.

Finally I got my first good look at the Hall while filled with students. It was amazing; the four tables filled with the hopefuls of tomorrow, their eyes shining with excitement and fear knowing at any time something could happen. Looking up, the enchanted ceiling hung low with dark ominous clouds which looked like rain would be arriving soon. The room was suddenly quiet as the students got a look at me; it was as if someone silenced the whole room with one curse. Everyone turned in their benches to watch me walk the final steps to the front of the hall, wondering what a House Elf was doing there no doubt. They would find out soon enough.

Professor McGonagall stood up then, her long black robes swishing with the movement and cleared her throat as she walked off towards the room where the Sorting Hat and stool was waiting, probably finishing its song. Two minutes later she came back, holding the stool, hat and parchment with the new students listed on it and carefully placed the stool for the whole hall to see. Clearing her throat again to silence the room, which was bubbling with excitement, she began

"Welcome to Hogwarts. You will now be sorted into your respective Houses. You will place the hat on your head and wait until it calls your House, then you will sit with said House." She stopped and sat back down in her chair in the middle of the teacher's table, watching the hat closely for any signs of life. Slowly the hat began to move, its brim opening wide as if it was yawning and began to sing

Over time and under time

Things begin to change

We must now stand and fight

For what we all believe.

Gryffindor, brave and true,

Never giving up on anyone

Ravenclaw, using their wits

Will always find the truth

Hufflepuff, those charming youths

Always trying their best

Syltherin, those darkly ones

Demanding perfection wherever they go

Head my words, young witches and wizards,

Dark times are now upon us,

We must now stand together as one

And hear the call of justice

Take my words to heart tonight,

And never let you forget

The only way to true power

Is through patience and friendship

With that, the hat fell silent once more and the whole Hall was silent as the words passed their young ears. Professor McGonagall stood up then, gracefully walking over to the stool and picked up the piece of parchment that was lying beside it. Unrolling it slowly, her eyes skimming the page quickly to see who all was there, she cleared her throat softly and spoke in a clear, confident voice,

"Agratha, Anna" A little girl approached the stool, scared out of her mind as she sat down and placed the old hat on her head. Seconds later the hat shouted "Hufflepuff" and she jumped off, happily placing the hat back down and running over to the table which was clapping loudly for her.

It went on like that for a very long time it seemed; more students going to the stool, sitting on it and finding out they were in either Gryffindor, Slytherin or Hufflepuff, but as of yet, there were no Ravenclaws, which was odd since that House was always the one with more students than the others. Shaking off my speculation and desire to ask what was going on, I continued to wait as the line slowly diminished to only twenty pupils.

I remember now, all these long years that have passed thinking to myself 'What am I doing here? It's one thing to dream about this, but to actually be here?' I began to panic then, something I used to do a hundred times or so before, but thought I had grown out of. I think it was the fact that everyone was now staring at me as if I was some fungus that needed to be eradicated or something. It was a creepy feeling I can tell you now. I looked around and saw all these youthful faces watching me with something in their eyes, I couldn't tell what it was at first, annoyance that a House Elf actually got into school? Or was it something completely different? If Justin was any indication of what my life at Hogwarts was going to be, then I was in for a difficult time.

I wasn't paying any attention to what was happening around me as McGonagall called out the names and the students stepped forward one by one, looking as if they'd rather be anywhere else but there; I knew how they felt, I wanted to run and hide myself. Sadly though, she was already at the 'T's' and there was nowhere left to run, and since I wasn't allowed to use my special brand of House magic during school hours. I was trapped and shaking.

"Tres, Andrew" McGonagall called out, and a red-haired boy sauntered forward, an amused smirk on his youthful face, chilling my blood to its core. I knew even before the hat was placed on his head which house he belonged in, and I was right.

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted suddenly, even before it was placed firmly. Getting up with an evil sneer, the boy walked happily over to the Slytherin table, seating himself beside three other new First Years. I knew it was going to be one of those years, if those students were any indication of what was to come.

Finally, it was down to me and a girl who looked as if she would faint. Being nice, I put my hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze and said softly into her ear,

"It's going to be fine. I'm extremely nervous also, and I've seen how this happens for the last two years." She smiled at me then, a nice small smile and nodded her head as she straightened up some and waited with a renowned sense of longing. I knew what House she belonged in, the one I wanted, Gryffindor. Two minutes later, she walked straight up to the stool, sat down and got sorted into that House, and I was happy.

After what seemed like hours, it was only me, standing there all by my lonesome awaiting my House. Firstly though, McGonagall had to make the announcement that I was enrolled here, even though it seemed that everyone knew already, by the looks on their faces, both amused and disgusted. The Slytherins especially were sneering up at me with looks of disgust on their faces, but for some reason, I didn't care. I just turned my head, gave them a small wink and curtsey and turned back to Professor McGonagall, who had a look of pleasure and something else…was it pride? Maybe, I wasn't sure; I'd never seen pride before.

McGonagall cleared her throat once more to quiet down the students who decided it was time to talk, waiting for the feast to start with hungry looks in their eyes as they waited impatiently for me to do whatever they thought I was going to do. She walked up beside me, looked down and I could swear to this day, winked. I looked back, shocked then covered that shock with a nervous twitch that made the whole school duck as a bolt of electricity shot out of my finger and bounced off the wall.

"I'm so sorry!" I said shyly as everyone got back up and sat back down again, looking murderous at me. McGonagall called for quiet, shooting fireworks from her wand, then eyed me carefully and asked,

"Are you sure you want to do this Winky? There's still time to back out, no one will think any less of you."

I shook my head, embarrassed that I had done something like that and replied,

"No ma'am, I'm ready, I'm just nervous that's all" Nodding, she looked me over again, probably making sure I was really okay, then unrolled another parchment, which wasn't there before. Getting everyone's attention again, for what felt like the tenth time that night, she began,

"I know you are all curious to know what a House Elf is doing here, standing patiently beside me, waiting to be sorted. It has come to the attention of the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour himself, that times are indeed changing around here. With You-Know-Who back in full force, it is our duty to welcome any student, be it a House Elf or witch or wizard, and I expect all of you to respect her as I know she will respect you."

The room was deadly silent now, as the words sunk in, the only sound was the rain hitting the castle windows on either side of the Great Hall. No sound could be heard from the students as they all processed the information. Not until a Slytherin stood up and shouted,

"I will not study magic with a House Elf beside me! They are only good for one thing, being slaves!" He walked over to me then, looked me in the eye and spat on me. I didn't flinch though, I expected something like this to happen and ignored his comments as he grumbled while he stormed out of the hall, no doubt to pack his belongings and leave the school.

Professor McGonagall took one look at the student, and looked like she was about to say something, but then decided against it and turned back to the crowd of faces looking curiously at me. Taking a deep breath, she continued,

"It is the decision of the Minister for Magic himself to allow Winky the House Elf to join our school, as a trial period, to see how she handles the pressure of school. If it works, and she passes this year with no trouble, then she may continue to further her education until she graduates after seven years, along with the rest of you.

"As this is a new thing we are trying out, you must be patient as the lessons might be a little longer than normal, but you will still have more time to spend on your homework when classes are over for the night. I will explain more later once Winky has been sorted." She rolled up the parchment again, placed it on the table and looked at me, her square rimmed glasses dancing in the candle light above her.

"Are you ready for the sorting Winky?" she asked me, pointing to the stool, upon which the sorting hat still lay, looking as old as ever. I nodded my head, took a deep breath, and waited as she took the hat off the stool for me to sit. Once seated, she placed the hat on my head and immediately I heard a voice in my mind,

"Hmm, interesting…very interesting…plenty of power here, and also courage I see…this will be my most difficult sorting yet I think…" the hat continued like this for quite some time; it would start to make an assessment, then stop and re-think it's decision. Finally, after what seemed like ages, the hat said softly,

"I have the perfect House for you, you shall belong in…"

Continued next chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**  
**

Before I continue, I feel I must tell you something. It's important you all know this, as it comes into play early in my first year at Hogwarts. You see, I am a special House Elf, not unlike Dobby who began the whole House Elf freedom movement. I have powers that no other House Elf has; I have the ability to read other peoples minds. It's quite useful actually; I can tell when someone is being honest, but it only works when I'm extremely nervous or scared. I haven't been truly terrified or nervous in years and had never had another vision like the ones I used to. I had truly thought I had been rid of the gift, but I

was proven wrong that year, dead wrong.

The hall was silent as the hat continued its descent into my mind. It had stopped at 'you shall belong in' and went silent again as it re-assessed its decision. My heart began to beat wildly as I thought of the House. Would I be placed in Slytherin like I had truly thought?

I wasn't going to manipulate the hat by asking it to change its mind though; I knew it knew where to sort me. Finally, after five minutes, the Hat opened its brim again and shouted,

"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table erupted in wild cheers as I stood up, shaking slightly from the excitement which had been welling up inside me for weeks. Slowly I walked towards the table, smiling at Harry and Ron, who winked back and waved happily as I walked past and sat down on the far corner away from everyone, and looked at McGonagall, who stood up and cleared her throat.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before I begin the Start of Term announcements, we shall have the feast." Clapping her hands once, the tables began to groan under the weight of all the glorious food which suddenly appeared before the students and staff.

Roast chicken, pork chops, piles of scrumptious mashed potatoes lined the table in front of me. I curiously looked beside me and noticed a fifth year watching me closely. I didn't know who this student was, but I could feel nothing but pleasure at him seeing me. Smiling, I grabbed some chicken and potatoes, along with some carrots and other delicacies I always made but never tried, and dug right in. It was absolutely delicious!

My mouth watered as I ate some trifle pudding and devoured the chicken and potatoes.

Soon the feast disappeared and the puddings and desserts appeared before us. Mounds of ice cream of every flavor imaginable was sitting in front of me, waiting for me to taste them, and my mouth began to water. Apple, cheery and gooseberry pies winked back at me as I went for the chocolate tart and Spotted Dick, which I had never had before.

Truthfully, I have never had any of these wonderful dishes and was looking forward to trying them all. It was either that, or go back and eat dry grungy bread and soapy water like I used to.

"Hello, my name's George, I'm a first year also, may I sit here?"

I looked up from my ice cream, which still hadn't begun to melt yet thanks to the magic floating around the hall and nodded my head, not able to speak since I had a mouthful of tart. The young lad sat down, watching me as I swallowed and stuck out his hand, face glowing with happiness.

"Wow, a House Elf! I never thought I would meet one, and Winky, of all Elves! I've heard of you, how you were sacked during the Quidditch World Cup three years ago, but

I never dreamed I would be sitting next to you! I'm sorry, where are my manners? How do you like Hogwarts so far? I mean, you already know how it is to be in the castle all the time, but to actually go to school! This will be interesting for you." He took a deep breath then, smiled at me as he grabbed a big piece of apple pie and watched me as I tried not to smirk from his over-eagerness.

"First of all, take a deep breath and calm down. I know you're excited, but I wouldn't want you to choke on the delicious pie." I joked, trying to make the lad feel better, seeing as how I could tell he was extremely nervous by the way he was talking. He visibly was shaking as he breathed in and out, slowing his heart which was no doubt going a mile a minute.

"Sorry, Winky, it's just I'm so excited about being here!" George said enthusiastically, grinning from ear to ear. I could tell he wanted to say more, but didn't as he picked up his fork and continued eating, eyeing me every ten seconds. It was quite distracting really, I was trying to figure out when the meal would end so I could go and lie down, as this had been an exhausting day for me and I was eager to start my schooling. I smiled at the boy and replied,

"So am I. I hope everyone will be as nice to me as you were George. So, what class are you looking forward to?"

"Definitely has to be Defense Against the Dark Arts! I'm great at Charms already, my father taught me all I know." He raised himself up and grinned again.

"Oh, and who is your father, if you don't mind me asking?" I asked politely, wanting to know as much as I could about him. I felt I could trust him; he meant well, but was just too eager for my liking and I felt I had to know.

"You may not know him, he used to work for the Muggle Prime Minister, and he was on

secret assignment from the Minister for Magic." He suddenly stopped, as if he had said too much. I pretended not to notice though as the deserts disappeared and the room became deathly quiet. The light from the candles danced merrily over the faces of the students as they waited for McGonagall to stand and give the announcements, then go to sleep and rest for the first day.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Normally, this is where I would warn you not to go into the Forbidden Forest, but this year I shall not, as there have been charms and jinxes as part of our new security system which has been placed all around Hogwarts. You will no doubt notice there will be more Witches and Wizards here than normal, they are here for your protection and the schools. We are in for a hard year I'm afraid, as You-

Know-Who has been reigning terror among us for two years now and will only be stopped when the time is right, which no one knows when that will be.

"We have added a new class to the curriculum this year, as you will no doubt know already. It will enhance your minds and control your fears as there will be hard times this year. The class will revolve around defense. Now you're all thinking that there is already a class here for that, but this is a class that will teach you about how to defend yourself without the use of a wand or any other magical items. I suggest you all pay attention to the teacher who'll be teaching it, she'll be strict and strong, so you must all try your best.

The teacher who'll be teaching the class is…"

The hall was silent as a young woman came forward, wearing a dark blood red ripped cloak, her face covered in shadows as she slowly walked towards McGonagall. Whispers could be heard by the Slytherin table, no doubt making fun of her shabby exterior. The woman, still walking towards the teachers' table, spun towards the Slytherin table, and threw something at the wall. Several students at the Slytherin table ducked their heads, faces pale and scared-looking. The woman smirked, walked over to the table, bent down to retrieve her bag of money and said with a cheerful voice,

"Watch out, next time it won't be a sack of money." Than in a louder voice she went on, "That's what Professor McGonagall is talking about. If that was a real weapon, then you could have been seriously hurt. I'm here to try and teach everyone how to protect themselves from that kind of dueling, as you'll no doubt come into contact with it in the future." She walked back to the teachers' table, sat down and picked up her goblet, taking a deep drink and winked at me.

"Tonks!" I muttered with a smile on my face. I knew she would be here protecting the school, along with other Order members, but teaching? I had no idea she was that adept in dueling without wands. My hopes were raised as I watched her mingle with the other teachers, speaking quietly to each other as Professor McGonagall spoke again, preparing to end the feast so everyone could sleep for their first day.

"I'm sure you're all waiting anxiously for the feast to end so you can go to sleep and start your classes tomorrow, but I just have one tiny announcement. It has been decided by the Ministry that the school term will end one month earlier than usual, which means that there will be less time to study for your exams, though I'm sure if you all study hard and pay attention" at this, she turned her gaze towards the Slytherins, who all sniggered and sneered back angrily, and continued with a small smirk on her aged face,"I'm sure you'll have no trouble passing and continuing onto the next year."

Groans could be heard all throughout the hall as students mumbled to themselves about the unfairness of the situation, each one hoping it would turn out to be a trick, but when

they looked back they didn't see any smiles coming from the teachers table, or hear Professor McGonagall come out and say "gotcha!" so they had no choice but to go along with it.

The feast ended after that and soon the Prefects of their respective Houses came forward gathering all us first years together and proceeded to walk us towards our Common Rooms. I don't feel comfortable telling you where exactly we are, as there are still secrets of Ravenclaw that are kept there, and I wouldn't feel right about telling people. You'll understand my reasons soon enough, but now is not the time to say.

Anyway, we slowly made our way, each one of us thinking about our first day when we would learn the magic that others have learned. I was nervous though, being the only student in the school who couldn't use a wand. How would I actually learn the spells and incantations? I couldn't just learn them from books like Hermione did, though I knew there would be a way, if the Ministry really wanted this to work.

My mind reeled with all these crazy ideas of me sitting in class, reading through books and writing essays while the other students grabbed their wands, smirked at me and went on to cast the charms needed. I knew it would be a hard time for me, but I was determined.

We slowly made our way to the West side of the castle, gazing fondly at everything, the portraits that watched us, their eyes following our every move, the clouds outside that were now moving away from the crescent moon, casting a glow to form inside the castle.

Suddenly the Prefect in front of us stopped at a tapestry which looked like no other tapestry we had seen before. I looked closer at it; the picture of the unicorn standing on its hind legs gracefully dueling another, darker unicorn. Curious as to why it wasn't moving in the slight breeze that had just drifted in through the windows, I touched the tapestry, only surprised to find it a fake; it was really a magically painted image which only looked like a tapestry. I stood there, shaking my head fondly at the magic.

The Prefect, who had a smirk on his youthful face moved back so that everyone could see what he was doing. Placing a hand on the darker unicorn, he rubbed the mane of shiny black hair on the neck and muttered softly, but loud enough for us to hear,

"Wingardium"

The image melted away to show an open hallway leading to the Ravenclaw Common Room. It was magnificent; swirls of light blue flooded our eyes as we all walked slowly in, looking around at the rounded Common Room with its couches and chairs all in a circle. The chandeliers hanging above our heads casting soft pale light all around the room, enticing us to sit by the fireplace with its glowing embers.

The Prefect stopped in the middle of the room, watching us with a happy smile on his youthful face. We all quieted down, once realizing we were talking excitedly amongst ourselves and stared at him, eagerly waiting to go to sleep. He cleared his throat and said in a clear quiet tone,

"This is your Common Room for the next seven years. Here, you'll all sit and work on assignments and hang out with your friends who you'll surely meet soon enough." He pointed to a far corner hidden in shadows and stated matter-of-factly, "That door is the entrance to the girls' dormitory, and the door on the other side, beside the entrance, is the boys dormitory. Now I suggest you all head to bed, you have a busy first day tomorrow." With a wink and a chuckle at his own pathetic joke, he headed towards the boys dorm and we all began chatting at once.

"Wow, this is so exciting! I never imagined the Common Room to look like this!" George said enthusiastically to me as we sat down to gather our thoughts and rest before bedtime.

I giggled slightly at his remarks and stated,

"I knew all along, having cleaned this place a hundred times over the years, but it is different, knowing I'm not going to be doing it over again. It's weird, not being able to clean anymore. Sure, I'm still employed by Hogwarts, but since I'm a student, I no longer have to work anymore." My eyes began shining as I remembered my last conversation with Professor Dumbledore. He was my mentor over the years, as well as my employer, I looked up to him for guidance when I began to truly hope for more freedom. My mind went back to that sad day just weeks before his gruesome death.

We were sitting in his office, me in front of his ornate wooden desk and him gazing at me as if reading my mind, which of that I was sure. All around his office, the portraits of old Headmasters and Headmistresses were watching us closely, muttering under their breath. I shuddered inwardly; I never liked it here for some reason, it wasn't because I was either in trouble for something Dobby did or that I was here for one of the many meetings we had, it was something else. I gathered it was the magic surrounding the room; it was almost as if it was gathering strength preparing to strike when necessary.

Dumbledore peered over his oval rimmed glasses at me; gauging my reaction to the news

I was just told. There had been an attack on a Muggle Orphanage in London, and many children were hurt, or worse. The Death Eaters were searching for something it seemed, something which Lord Voldemort wanted, leading me to believe it was possibly a Horcrux. I knew all about the Horcruxes of course, having spied for Dumbledore when asked, and also from hearing the many conversations that Harry, Hermione and Ron had last year.

Dumbledore must have thought the same thing, because he had asked me to ask Dobby to gather as much information on this as possible. I obviously would have done it myself, but seeing as how I was still fighting my identity and self esteem, I wasn't able to do it. Dumbledore still had faith in me though; and wanted me to report to him with everything Dobby found. The sad thing is, I never got the chance to do so, he perished three weeks after our meeting and the information that Dobby was able to get was stored in a secret place, for one of an intelligent mind to find. Meaning McGonagall would be the only one who would receive it.

George tapped me on the shoulder waking me from my stupor, making me jump at least fifty feet in the air and startling some dust which had settled on the arm chair I was perched on. Quickly getting my composure back, I sat back and chuckled as he looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. Smirking back at him, I muttered under my breath,

"Still a little jumpy from earlier I guess"

He shook his head laughing softly and stood up stretching. Stifling a yawn, he shook my hand again, looked me in the eye and said,

"Don't worry Winky, you'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about. And besides, if someone decides to try something, I'll jinx them with a Bat Bogey hex." Winking at me and shaking his head, George turned and headed towards his dormitory.

Glaring at him behind his back I chuckled merrily and sat there for awhile, just staring into the glowing embers which were slowly dwindling into nothingness. I had too many things on my mind, and I knew it would be impossible. Settling in to a more comfortable position, I closed my eyes and wished I could go back in time and give Dumbledore my report. Maybe if I gave it to him the very day I received it, then he would still be alive today. But then how was I to know that the report was real? How was I to know that the locket was a fake and that the liquid in the bowl was actually poisoned? All these images poured into my sub-conscious as I drifted to sleep.

My dreams were filled with images of mysterious creatures and figures in cloaks, nothing looked right to me. I was sitting in a dark forest surrounded by trees which towered over my shaking form. I didn't know where I was though; I thought I knew every place in London. The sky was a dark green, which lead me to believe I wasn't in London anymore as I slowly stood and took in my surroundings. There was a path directly in front of me, winding down a hill leading to only who knew where. To my right was a cliff, standing 500 feet high with ridges protruding out, beckoning me to climb up and see what was up top, but I knew better. There was a snapping noise to my left, hidden in the shade of the trees. Curious now, I slowly moved towards the noise which was now growing in volume. I picked up my wand, which was weird since I was a House Elf, stopping in front of the darkness which began to engulf the area around me, and was shocked to see a glowing light in the distance which had not been there before.

Cautiously I stepped forward, my feet not making any noise as I side-stepped the leaves and twigs which were scattered on the cold, hard ground. The light seemed to beckon me forward, dancing slowly in a rhythmic pattern making me realize it wasn't motionless, but actually moving further back into the grave darkness. I raised my wand higher, muttering "_Lumos_" under my breath, not shocked to hear a different voice other then my own coming out of my mouth and continued forward. The light from my wand was casting shadows on the trees which bounced in rhythm to my movement.

Suddenly a shadow moved in front of me, startled me momentarily and caused me to cast a stunning spell in its direction. Bending down to the now fallen body, I smirked evilly, my black, greasy hair flowing into my face and muttered "_Immobulus_" making ropes to bind the person lying on the ground. Chuckling evilly, I picked up the person's wand and transfigured it into a rock, tossing it into the trees on my left. With that done, I continued on my journey, still not knowing where I would end up.

As I followed the light, which was now much brighter then before, I knew my questions would soon be answered and my glory unleashed. It was I who killed that pompous Dumbledore, the only one who could have brought down the Dark Lord, my true master.

He would be pleased, yet angered that my protégé didn't finish his job. I didn't care though; soon I, Severus Snape, would be held in high esteem and would soon be praised by Him. A noise distracted my thoughts suddenly and I sneered as I spun around on my heel, knowing who it would be. The boy was hardly what I would call evil enough to be a

Death Eater, his pale face shining in fear as he stood in front of me, his blonde hair flowing softly in the breeze as rain started to fall silently around us.

"Draco, you show a lot of nerve coming back here. Surely you don't want the Dark Lord to find you now," I said, with venom pouring from my lips as I peered at him. He flinched, his eyes literally tearing up at the sight of me.

"Professor, I have to tell him something, it's vitally important."

"Stop fool! The Dark Lord won't hear anything from you. You have dishonored him by not going through with his plan! It would be wise for you to hide now Draco." My voice was strangely calm, even though I was seething inside. "Of course if you wish to die a painless death, as I'm sure you'll no doubt get, then go on, continue ahead."

He looked frightened, knowing what I said was true. His eyes blazed with pain for a second, thinking back to his mother who he had watched perish by the same cruel fate. I spun on my heel ready to go forward and continue my journey, but the boy stopped me and pulled me back.

"Sir, please…"

"Stupefy!"

I hit him with the stunning spell, knocking him off his feet with such force that he was lifted off the ground and hit a nearby tree, knocking him unconscious. Shaking my head slowly, I continued on towards the light, which had stopped suddenly. I was closer now; I could see that it was a fire casting glows on the trees, giving the appearance of movement.

Surrounding it were witches and wizards, all dressed the same, black cloak with the hood raised to hide their faces standing in a circle. The fire was an eerie green color and a cauldron sat beside it, but not on it like I thought. I began striding forwards, and just as I made it to the small clearing, I was blasted with four 'Sectumsempra' spells, knocking me on my back. I was still conscious, but bleeding profusely from the wounds which were now on my body. Shaking off the vertigo that was threatening to overtake me, I tried to sit up and defend myself, but the Death Eaters surrounded me, knocking me back with a stunning spell, Just before I lost consciousness I managed to speak,

"She…knows…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Winky? Winky, wake up, you're going to be late for breakfast!"

George's voice invaded my dream-like state and I bolted out of the chair, falling clumsily onto the hard ground, skinning my knees. I shakily got up, the dream still playing in my mind. I was terrified; I had never had a vision/dream like that before, especially one that was so horribly vivid. Shaking the vision from my mind as best as I could, I dashed up to my dormitory and got dressed, coming back down five minutes later as the last student left the common room. George was still there waiting for me and I smiled to let him know I was okay.

"Are you ready?" I asked as I made my way toward the entrance to the Common Room. I looked back, and noticed George hadn't moved from his spot. Concerned now, I made my way over to him with a smirk and said,

"Who's going to be the late one now? Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm famished!" Turning around again, I headed back towards the entrance and heard him get up and follow me.

We made our way, trying to remember where we were going, but found out it was a lot harder than it looked getting to the Great Hall from the Ravenclaw Common Room. I had a great memory though, and tried to remember the portraits that we had passed the other night, which was difficult seeing as how the figures in the portraits moved and disappeared from their frames. Finally, we found the main staircase and followed it down, stopping when the stairs moved out of our reach. Looking down, I noticed the other stairs were moving also; I had known they were enchanted but I had never seen it myself, having apparated everywhere in the castle. It was breathtaking in its own magical way. I couldn't help but wonder what other magical secrets I would find.

We finally made our way to the magnificent Great Hall, only to find it buzzing loudly with all the students banter back and forth. The nosy Slytherins were shouting at the Gryffindors, who were shouting back angrily, trying to overpower them, but failing. It was chaos in the Great Hall; the teachers were having a hard time keeping everyone quiet enough for breakfast to start. George looked panic-stricken, I thought he was going to faint over the power we were feeling. Soon, though, the teachers were able to make peace invade the room and everyone quieted down as the food appeared on the tables.

I sat down gracefully, thinking of how the school terms would be if this happened everyday. I knew there was animosity from the Slytherins and Gryffindors, especially since Harry Potter was the one who would finally end the horrors we were all facing. It was hard, though I wanted to be with him, supporting him in my own unique way, but knew that if I was around him I would be putting him in danger. I didn't want him to think I was against him if anything were to happen, of which I was certain would come about.

I shook my head and gathered the energy to eat, still reeling from that strange vision I had. I was deep in thought and didn't even hear George talking to me until he poked me softly and repeated his question.

"So, are you looking forward to Charms today? It's our first lesson!" George said eagerly behind a mouthful of porridge. He watched me closely, knowing I was still thinking about the vision, but didn't ask about it. I smiled warmly to show I was okay and swallowed my toast before I replied.

"Of course I am. I'm very interested in learning Charms. I'm just wondering how I'm going to be able to do it though, with no wand and all." My face fell as I thought of it some more, thinking back to my daydream where everyone was laughing at me. Shaking my head of those thoughts, I watched as Professor Flitwick scrambled over to the table, his short legs slapping the ground, handing out the timetables to everyone. He came up to George and me, slipping the parchment beside our dishes and went off again, handing the rest out, but not before turning his head and looking in my direction again.

Looking down at my timetable, I noticed it was different than George's; there was a note written on the top of the page in magenta ink. Curious, I read it softly,

"Report to Professor Flitwick's office at the start of class." Quirking an eyebrow at this mysterious note, I raised my hand in the air, and shouted loud enough for the Professor to hear, "Sir, I'm sorry, but there's something on my timetable."

"I know, Winky. Please come to my office when class begins, I'm sure someone will explain everything to you then." He squeaked out, smiling at me with a twinkle in his eye. I grinned back, thanking him and watched with curiosity as he walked back to the teacher's table and sat down, digging into his meal. George watched the conversation with wonder, then turned to me,

"What was that all about?"

"I have no idea. I hope I'm not in trouble for anything on my first day, though" I replied with worry in my voice. I went back to my breakfast, thinking about what was going to happen. I tried not to think about it as I ate my meal, hoping I would still be around in the afternoon.

Breakfast came to a close half an hour later and we all got up to move to our first class. I walked out of the Great Hall, chatting quietly with a few Ravenclaws as we headed out towards Charms. I followed them to the corridor where the class room was, but made a right turn and headed to Flitwick's office. I stopped at the door and knocked softly, nerves bubbling up inside me as I prayed to whomever was up there.

The door opened on its own, the room beckoning me forward with a mystical air around it. I peered in slowly, fascinated by what I saw. The office was huge; the walls were adorned with portraits of Witches and Wizards just like everywhere else, but these portraits were different, they all had names on them of Charms and Hexes which had been no doubt charmed on the images around me. One in particular caught my eye; it was of a woman dressed in soft gold robes dancing hysterically around in a circle, flapping her arms wildly. I giggled as I read the spell 'Tarantallegra' then was silenced as I realized that this was a spell not normally taught at Hogwarts. Looking over the portraits again, I finally understood, they were all horrible spells and charms used as Dark Magic. I was mesmerized by the portraits and didn't hear Professor McGonagall clear her throat softly.

"Oh, Professor, I'm sorry!" I squeaked out, blushing from my ears to my neck. She smiled warmly and gestured to a figure that was standing beside Professor Flitwick's desk, which was overloaded with parchments and books.

"It's okay, Winky. I'm sure you're wondering why you're here. I must make it quick though, I have class to teach, so I'll explain why you're here, and then let you get on with your studies." She stopped then, sitting down gracefully in a chair and watched. I nodded, sitting down on the chair that I had just noticed by the door and waited as she got comfortable.

"Since you are now a student here, you should be able to practice spells and jinxes just like any normal student. That means you need a wand and since you're a House Elf, it's difficult for you to acquire one. Therefore, we have had the Ministry give us special permission to give you your very own wand. This is Mr. Ollivander himself, he will measure you to see what type of wand you shall have."

I was shocked; me with a wand? This was a pleasant surprise. It was almost as if they were reading my mind, knowing I would have such difficulties learning without one. I felt pride engulf my spirit as I watched Ollivander stride over with a measuring tape, a warm gentle smile on his face as he stopped and looked me over.

"Now Winky, will you please stand up so I can get your measurements? I also need to know which your wand hand is. That is to say, which hand you use more." He snapped his fingers, and the measuring tape magically began to measure me as he hummed quietly to himself. I tried to tell him which was my wand hand was, but I was too mesmerized watching the tape measure my nostrils.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir, my wand hand is my left hand, sir." I said softly as he snapped his scraggly fingers and the tape fell from my face, onto the carpeted flooring. Professor McGonagall was in the background, staring ahead with a quiet, sad look on her face, making my heart hurt with grief again.

Ollivander smiled a huge smile and began muttering to himself as he reached inside his bag and produced a small rectangular box. Glancing quickly at me, he shook his head and took out another box, keeping the bag open as he walked back towards me with the box opened. Inside was a thin brown wand, it was thick at the end, _where I would no doubt hold it_ I thought to myself as I gazed wonderingly at it.

"Here, try this one' it's Willow, with a single phoenix feather and is 13 inches long. Just give it a tiny wave and see what happens." Ollivander stated, eagerly anticipating the motion.

I did so and nothing what-so-ever happened. I felt like a fool, holding this piece of willow wood, trying desperately to make something happen. Ollivander grasped the wand out of my hand before I could try again and gave me another one.

"Birch wood, 11 inches, unicorn hair. Good for casting Charms." I grasped it firmly in my hand, feeling a small twinge of power rush through my hand and waved it. All that happened was a tiny spark.

"Hmm, we're getting there. We'll find your wand eventually Winky, don't worry about that. It's the wand that makes the Witch or Wizard, I always say." He said thoughtfully, quirking an eyebrow and muttering something under his breath, which I could barely understand.

We had gone through hundreds of wands it seemed, and nothing which sent anything worth while. I was beginning to wonder if it was futile, I would be doomed to read books instead of actually practice magic like everyone else. I was getting tired, waving a wand uselessly, hoping and praying that I would eventually find one, when Ollivander showed me a wand.

"Willow, Unicorn hair, 10 inches," he said anxiously, no doubt hoping it would work. I immediately felt a power swell up inside me, I felt I could do anything and as I waved my wand, a bright burst of red light coursed through the wand and engulfed the wall behind Professor Flitwicks desk. Blushing profusely, I shied away, holding the wand loosely in my left hand.

"Brilliant Winky, I knew we would find the perfect wand for you!" exclaimed Ollivander happily as he began to pack away the hundreds of wand boxes which littered the desk and floor surrounding it. I smiled happily, admiring my new wand, reveling in its power which I could feel flooding my veins.

"Thank you sir, I'll take perfect care of it." I said shakily, still reeling from the excitement. I put it away slowly into my bag, which held all my books and parchments. I was still shaky; the effect of the spell I casted was powerful, powerful enough to leave a scorch mark on the wall. Professor McGonagall stood up then, a warm smile on her face as she non-verbally fixed the wall and walked up to me exclaiming,

"Excellent Winky! Now, since we took so long finding your wand, there's no reason for you to go to your last class. Go back to your Common Room and relax for an hour, get your strength back, then come down for dinner when you're feeling up to it." With that, she bade me a fond farewell, with a tiny, indistinct twinkle in her eye and walked out of the office.

I stayed sitting in my chair for a couple more minutes, getting my strength back, and thinking of how much I would now learn with my new wand. Even though it was in my bag, I could feel its power from within, waiting for the time when I would use it. Soon, after twenty minutes of staring around aimlessly at the horrid portraits, I finally decided I was strong enough to move and went off to my Common Room, hoping to relax and prepare for my evening of catching up. Hopefully, George would have gotten my homework for me, so that I could catch up and be ready for the days ahead.

I slowly walked down the corridor, pondering in my small mind exactly what would happen now. The students didn't know I had a wand now, and could protect myself if needed. Of course, I knew no spells; that was the reason I was here in school. Oh, I could protect myself with my own magic of course, but since I was unable to do so through my own choosing, I had no choice but to make sure I didn't get in any situation where I needed to defend myself, until the time was needed.

Before I knew it I found myself staring into the tapestry with my mind blank. I had forgotten the password and how to make the door appear! I felt like a fool, standing in the middle of the corridor, staring blankly at this tapestry as it moved gently in the small breeze which flowed through the high castle window above me. I slowly slid down the wall, hoping a Ravenclaw would come up soon and allow me to enter. How could I have forgotten a word so important to me? Was this how my future at school would be? Forgetting things at the most crucial moments, looking foolish in front of my fellow classmates? I hoped not, this was probably just my excitement at getting a wand, blocking my memory from showing me the password.

Getting up slowly, I slouched sadly and made my way to the Great Hall, where dinner was about to start, hoping that when I had finished my meal I would remember the password and finally get into my dorm. I made it just in time to see George waving at me with a small smile on his youthful face. The hall was beautiful as always; candles dancing merrily in the air above our heads, casting a glow to make it known around us, the enchanted ceiling mirroring the weather outside, which was a glorious clear night with the moon showing us its true face.

I walked over, thankful to have at least one friend here and sat down beside him just as the meal arrived, appearing before us waiting to be eaten. I filled my golden plate with a little of everything, famished after my day. Not bothering to talk, I ate quickly, savoring all the delicacies which I had grown to love.

"So, what did Professor Flitwick want with you? And why do you still have your bag? Didn't you make it to the Common Room?" George asked quietly, not wanting the other students to hear, which I silently thanked him for.

"I've got something to show you when we get back to the Common Room. I'll explain why I still have my bag there." I answered, swallowing my potatoes quickly. He quirked a curious eyebrow at me, but shrugged and went back to his meal. All around me, students were chatting happily about their first day and I suddenly remembered something. Turning to George, I asked,

"Did you get my homework?"

"Iu goft its. Wev grts toms though" he replied through a mouthful of food. He blushed and swallowed quickly, replying again, "I got it. We've got tons though."

I bit back a laugh as I noticed other students watching us closely, no doubt hoping to hear something they shouldn't. I smiled at them, making it clear there was nothing to hear, and watched as they turned back with a questioning look in their young faces. I could tell there would be rumors starting soon about us, but I didn't care, I knew the truth. George was snarling though, glaring down at the students with menacing eyes. I looked sideways at him as I finished my second helping of steak and potatoes and hoped he wouldn't do anything foolish. I felt something odd about him then, something I couldn't put my finger on so I shook it off and changed the subject.

"So, how are you George? We didn't get a chance to talk much this morning seeing as how I accidentally slept late. That's never happened to me before, I guess I was sleeping so soundly, I missed the noise of the students coming and going. I must have looked foolish though!"

He stopped glaring and turned his head towards me with a happy, bright smile on his face, acting as if nothing strange had just happened. Putting his fork down, he replied with a mysterious air about him,

"I'm doing great. You missed an excellent lesson in Charms today. We are learning the academic part now mostly, reading through the text book and making notes. That's our homework; write a 10 inch essay about Wingardium Leviosa and explain how one would properly cast the spell." He stopped and looked at me concerned, "You did look weird. You were moving around, holding your side and moaning softly, I was about to get Madam Pomfrey to check on you to see if you were alright. You were mumbling under your breath also, but I couldn't understand a word of it."

"Wow, sounds like I missed a great lesson. Were the other lessons like that? All reading I mean?" I asked anxiously, hoping I wouldn't have tons of reading to catch up on that night. I purposely didn't say anything about what my dream or vision was about, even though I knew he wanted to know.

Laughing, George shook his head and replied, "No, in Potions we had to make a potion. We had to try to make a boil cure potion; needless to say it didn't work out as Professor Slughorn hoped. He's hoping we'll have better luck tomorrow. He told us to read through the text book again and prepare for more."

I groaned silently; potion making was never my strong point, having had to make potions for Mr. Crouch when I was his slave…I mean House Elf. I was better at Charms, or even Defense. Oh, I knew the basics of potion making, which ingredients went to which potion, but actually making them…

"Winky?" George's voice sounded distant and I came out of my daydream, shaking my head to clear it and continue as I had before. He was watching me with a quirked up eyebrow, his face a picture of perfect calm, but I could sense something else from him; it wasn't worry of concern, yet it wasn't hate or distaste. It was something completely different, something which I had never encountered before. Clearing my mind, I waited while the dinner was swept away by the unbidden magic and the desserts appeared.

"I don't feel like eating anymore, I'm extremely tired after the long day. But I have one question," I lowered my voice and bent closer to him, his dark brown eyes leering into mine, sending a uncontrollable shiver down my spine. I continued though, as if nothing had happened and asked, "What's the password again?"

"The password's 'Wingardium'. Remember though, you have to rub the black unicorns mane as you say it" he whispered back, no doubt holding in a chuckle.

I thanked him and told him I would talk to him in the morning and left the table, wanting to hurry to my dorm and go to sleep. Five minutes later, I was running my hand through the dark unicorns black mane and saying 'Wingardium' and watched as the tapestry melted away to show the Common Room. Going inside, I was relieved to see it empty and sighed happily. I walked up to the First year dormitory, finally getting my chance to see where I would be sleeping and opened the door. It was dark in the room, which was circular in shape with four windows circling the room casting shadows from the moon which shone brightly. Five four-poster beds hugged the walls, each with their own night stand and trunk.

I slowly walked inside, feeling the cool breeze dance on my face, cooling it off nicely. I wondered which one was my bed, seeing as how I slept on the arm chair in the Common Room the other night and walked around looking for the one bed which hasn't been slept in. I found it right under a window, where the moon was shining through the strongest and sat down heavily, prying off my bag which was beginning to dig into my shoulder. Placing it on the floor, I picked up my new wand and held it loosely, reveling in the sensation I received from it. I was still giddy about actually acquiring a wand, and was determined more than ever to prove myself to everyone. I wasn't going to let them down; I was going to prove to everyone that a House Elf could make it through school.

Placing my wand carefully back in my bag, I dressed for bed and sat down thinking of the events of the day. A thought pushed itself into my mind though, what was the deal with George? One minute he would be cheerful and happy, the next he would be angry and snarling. It was scary and I shuddered again, wondering who he really was. I didn't know anything about the brown haired boy who had befriended me early on in the school term, but I hoped I would soon. He had secrets and I knew it would take time before I fully understood. Yawning, I stretched my tired muscles, still thinking of George and what he truly was about as I climbed into the warm sheets on my bed and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next few days were extremely busy for me as I went to classes and did my homework. I didn't have time for anything, not even for thinking, it seemed, as the pile of homework kept coming. It was exhausting and I wondered how the fifth years and up were holding out, taking the advanced classes and extra credit assignments that went with them. Everyone was grumbling about Professor Tonks' classes, though; she had us outside everyday doing intense exercises which she said would help us in our quest for proper defense. The good thing was it was the last class of the day so we could all walk wearily into the common room and sit for hours, resting our tired and sore muscles, envying the Prefects who had their own hot tub and sauna for relaxing. We were all annoyed with them, coming in at 10 pm looking utterly relaxed and refreshed; while we were so sore we could barely walk up the stairs toward our rooms. I secretly didn't care though; I was learning new things which I didn't know I could do. I had just mastered push ups and was now ready for crunches, which I was sure would make me want to die once I was finished, if George's reaction to them was any indication.

The room was noisy on Friday, our first weekend to ourselves; students were loudly playing Exploding snap, or watching as fellow first years experimented with the famous Weasley twins inventions, which were popular now. One particular girl, who had flowing blonde hair and mesmerizing blue eyes, was staring out into space, with a glazed expression on her young face. She began walking up to a lamp and hugged it sweetly, muttering something which I couldn't hear from where I was sitting by the fire. Everyone sniggered softly as she let go of the lamp and lay on the floor, singing the national anthem of Canada. Covering a chuckle of my own, I turned my head to watch George, who was sitting beside me. He was watching the scene with a mixture of envy and awe.

"You can go over there and meet new people if you want. I'm not stopping you." I said softly, startling him out of his trance, or whatever it was. He turned his head to look at me, warmth in his eyes as he answered,

"It's okay, I'm getting tired anyway. I just want to stay here. And besides, I can't move my legs right now." I shook my head as a quiet giggle escaped my lips and watched him as he turned to watch the scene. He was so confusing, some days I understood what he was about, and other days I felt like I had no idea who he was at all. I knew I would find out eventually if there was something sinister about him, I hoped not, though. He was too nice. Though I learned a few things from Mr. Crouch - never trust anyone until you understand who they are trying to be. It seemed to me there was something weird about George and I was determined to find out.

A crash woke me from my thinking and I snapped my head up, only to find that the young girl had tripped over a chair and had fallen on her face, causing a raucous roar of laughter to escape the lips of everyone in the room, except me. I got up suddenly, the pain in my lower back momentarily forgotten as I strolled over and helped the poor dear up.

"Are you okay?" I asked concerned as I guided her to the chair she had tripped over.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking. I'm Sarah by the way." She replied, trying to stifle the

tears which were no doubt threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Giving her a gentle smile, I answered,

"Hi Sarah, I'm Winky, though you probably know that. What were you doing? You were hugging a lamp!"

She blushed a bright red and giggled, whispering something into my ear. I won't say what though; it was too embarrassing for even me. There are just some things that should never be told, and what I was told that day was one of them. There was nothing wrong with what she said mind you, it was just something that someone should keep hidden deep within their heart, something so personal and secretive that no one should ever know. I'll leave that to your overactive imagination though, because it has nothing to do with my story, I just get a little sidetracked sometimes.

Anyway, where was I? Oh that's right. After she had told me her secret she got up and suddenly left, no doubt running into the dorm where she would cry until she fell asleep. I stayed down in the common room, watching the fire burn with its passion, hoping one day I would feel the same passion about whatever job I desired. I was hoping for something that would excite me, bring me gratitude for all my hard work and devotion. I had five years to pick my career and was hoping something would jump out at me before hand so I would be ready.

I stayed where I was for another hour, thinking I should get my homework done, but not bothering since it was the beginning of the weekend and I had two days to finish it. I pulled everything off the table and put it in my bag, which was placed in front of my chair, and started to get up again, biting my tongue from the pain. I looked over at

George, who was still watching the students with a look of contemplation and shook my head. I was just about to move towards the girls' dorm when a gurgling noise was heard from behind me. I spun around to see George standing up, his face a mask of pain, his eyes flashing a bright green color and collapsed in front of the fire.

"George!" I screamed, sprinting towards him, throwing my pain-filled body on the ground beside him, watching as his face relaxed and his eyes continued to glow.

"The Dark Lord will triumph tonight in his quest." George said, though his voice was thick with venom and garbled as the thing that possessed him (or at least I hope possessed him) ran through his system, trapping his soul in his body. His skin turned a pasty white which scared me horribly as I tried to figure out what had happened. One moment he was fine, sitting there watching the students, the next laying on the floor mumbling about He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Someone help! Get Professor McGonagall right now!" I ordered in the sternest voice I could muster, praying that she would know what to do.

"He will come tonight and take the possession which rightfully belongs to Him." George continued to mutter, his voice growing stronger and viler as the thing took control of his body. His hand suddenly reached up, grabbing my robes tightly, his eyes shining with pain and horror as he whispered in a pained voice that was his own,

"He…help…me…"

The crowd tightened together around us, each one grabbing their wand and watching the

scene unfold before them, whispering in hushed voices. I didn't hear them though; I was too concerned with what I was sensing from George who had once again grown silent, gasping slightly, his skin more white then I had ever seen it. I was sensing something sinister, the same thing I had sensed the night we were sorted. My heart began to pound as I realized who it was I was sensing; no other then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's most trusted follower, Bellatrix Lestrange. A shiver went through my soul as the hand

tightened its grip on my robes, the neckline digging into my neck causing the blood to pound in my ears.

"What is going on in here?" I heard a loud shout from behind and turned slightly to see Professor McGonagall standing there, her wand out and a fierce look in her eyes as she surveyed the scene in front of her. Behind her, Professor Tonks and Professor Slughorn stood, their wands raised and their eyes blazing with fury.

"Ma'am, George is being possessed by…" I couldn't say who it was in front of all these students and silently prayed that she would order them all to their dormitories. I was relieved when one minute later, the crowd of students dispersed, leaving the teachers alone with George and me, who were still locked in the silent battle.

"Alright Winky, it's just us now. Who is he being possessed by?" Tonks warm, calming voice asked, bringing an inner calm to me and I began to breathe a little easier.

"Ma'am, he is being possessed by Bellatrix Lestrange ma'am. I don't know how though, from what I've heard about her, she doesn't have the ability to possess anyone, unless He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is doing it through her…" my voice trailed off as I realized that's what happened and a shiver went down my spine, knowing if she was being possessed by Him, then he could possibly know everything by reading the minds of everyone in the room. I blocked him out, using my own powers.

The room became quiet and I knew they were thinking the same thing as I was and were blocking out He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. George was silent now, shaking slightly as he held my robes. I could still see Bellatrix in him, though and was scared at what she could do through George.

Suddenly a hand grabbed the back of my robes, pulling me off of George who had just begun to move, rising himself up off the stone floor and grimacing slightly. He straightened up, looking at the teachers who had their wands raised at him, their eyes filled with honor and grace, not knowing what would happen. I sat down on the chair I was previously sitting in before everything happened and took a deep breath, concentrating my mind to shut her out. I had no idea why this was happening though, why would He do something like this at the school where there was Ministry and Order members working and keeping watch? It sounded so wrong; if he truly wanted me, for whatever reason, then why didn't he come and get me himself, instead of possessing Bellatrix to possess George. I was confused and irritated as well as concerned. There was nothing I could do as I watched Professor McGonagall walk up to George, who was standing there, board straight, glaring at the three of them waiting for something to happen.

"You are not wanted, I only want the Elf." He roared causing the cobwebs to fall from the ceiling and for me to shake slightly as I lost my concentration and allowed him to enter my mind, feeding him false information.

"You cannot have her Voldemort. Be gone from this place and never return."

McGonagall replied, glaring down at George as he began to walk up towards me, his wand raised and his eyes blazing. It was a battle of wits now; me fighting him inside my mind as he advanced. I was growing weaker by the minute, my strength dwindling each second as I continued the fierce battle for control.

"I will have her, mark my words, the Muggle-borns will die and so shall she!" George shouted as Bellatrix released him and he fell to the floor, dropping like a dead weight. Professor Slughorn immediately tied him up with ropes which flowed out of his wand as he casted a non-verbal spell.

The room was silent as I was helped up by Tonks, who had a worried expression on her face and led me to the chair again. Professor McGonagall raised her wand and a silvery Patronus came out, immediately galloping towards the open windows on the other side of the room. I watched it, only half interested as I closed my eyes and heaved a mighty sigh. Once George was tied up, Slughorn levitated him towards the door, saying as he left,

"I'm taking him to the Hospital Wing, he's' extremely weak and frail now."

"Fine, Hagrid should be here any minute now." McGonagall replied, not taking her eyes off of me and Tonks, who was now sitting beside me watching me closely with a look of worry on her face. Her hair was a bright orange with purple streaks now, which made me smile knowing she was back to her normal self. I had been worried about her; ever since Sirius Black had died she had been extremely moody and irritable, loosing faith in everything. Even her magic, which was once powerful and strong had begun to grow as weak as a first year. Her Patronus had even changed, causing worry from everyone. But now, looking at her smiling at me I knew she would be fine.

"Tonks, please take Winky to the Hospital Wing. She'll need to be healed before we interrogate her." McGonagall said no emotion in her voice as she proceeded to make the fire blaze anew. Tonks nodded and took my arm gently, allowing me to lean on her since I was so weak from my ordeal.

I followed her silently, contemplating my situation. I was more in danger than before knowing He could come for me at any moment. I knew I would now have to have a guard with me, which upset me more then knowing George was hurt. I allowed myself a moment of weakness and began to cry. Tonks stopped than and looked down at me with warmth in her bright eyes and said softly,

"It's not your fault Winky. You wouldn't have been able to stop him from doing that. We had a feeling it would happen soon, we just didn't expect it to happen now."

I looked at her with a quirked eyebrow and replied,

"You knew someone would be possessed? Why didn't you warn me? I should have been told! I could have been killed you know!" Anger flooded my veins; something which had never happened before and I pulled my arm from her grasp and glared up at her, my ears flapping from the motion. My breath quickened as my heart raced, knowing they had put me in danger without telling me. They knew I was the target, yet they didn't do anything! I was beyond angry and stopped to take a deep breath, allowing my heart to slow down.

"Winky, please relax. We knew it was going to happen and we were prepared for it.

Don't you see? We had to allow him to possess someone to gather information for the Order. We couldn't just let you know what was happening, or else Voldemort would've found out when he read your mind." Tonks explained as she came up to me and placed a calming hand on my shoulder, leading me to the stairs and following me down them, still keeping an eye on me. I remained silent, allowing the information to flow into my brain; however I was still angry and hurt.

"I'm sorry Winky, but it had to be that way. Come on now, we'll see if Madam Pomfrey will give you some sleeping potion, I have a feeling you won't be getting any sleep tonight." Tonks said softly as we entered the Hospital Wing and saw Professor Slughorn already there standing beside George who was now lying on a bed, covered by a thin white cloth. I allowed Tonks to steer me over to the bed beside him as Madam Pomfrey came bustling over, mumbling something about students being in danger. I gave Tonks a small genuine smile and muttered,

"Thanks, I hope George'll be okay though, he's the only friend I have here." I sighed as I climbed up onto the bed, feeling the coarse material scrap my rough brownish skin and relaxed immediately. There was a calming sense in the room, it was almost as if

Dumbledore was there, standing over me with his half-moon glasses glinting in the moon light smiling his smile. I felt sadness then, knowing he would be able to help out if he wasn't…well, dead. I closed my eyes as Pomfrey clambered over, holding a smoking potion in a goblet in her hand.

"Why they even kept this school open, I'll never know. Students getting hurt in the first week, it's preposterous!" she grumbled under her breath as she thrust the smoking potion into my hands and ordered me to drink. Once she checked me over and declared me fit, she walked over to George's bed and pulled the curtains around it, blocking my view of him. I cringed as the smoking potion began bubbling, emitting a nasty smell. I pinched my nose shut and was about to swallow the stuff when Professor McGonagall stormed in, followed closely by Hagrid, who had on his canary yellow pinstripe suit making me giggle into my goblet.

"Winky, how are you feeling? Is there any after effects of the…unfortunate incident?" she asked after she had stopped and stood beside my bed, while Hagrid went to confer with Tonks, no doubt. I couldn't tell since the curtain was blocking them.

"I'm feeling…confused Ma'am. What happened? Why did He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have Bellatrix possess George? What was the point? Why didn't He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named just possess me and get it over with?" I asked my voice already hoarse from shouting earlier. I had so many questions that were bursting to come out, but I stopped with those, knowing full well I'd get a blast of the "McGonagall Look" if I were to ask.

"I'm afraid I can't answer your questions Winky, not right now at least. I need more information before I can. Can you tell me what you were doing when it happened?" she asked, watching me with her beady eyes which looked bigger from behind her spectacles. I took a deep, cleansing breath and related everything from the moment we entered the common room to the moment when they came in.

Twenty minutes later I finished, exhausted from reliving it all and more worried about George than before. I was also very confused. Could this be the reason why he had been acting so strange this last week, or was it something else? I didn't want to think about it and proceeded to drink from my potion once Professor McGonagall said I could rest there for the night. I sat there, sipping my potion and allowing my mind to drift to what had happened, even though I didn't want to relive it anymore. My best friend had almost hurt me, I didn't blame him one bit though, and I knew it wasn't George who had hurt me, but Bellatrix, who had been controlled by Voldemort.

My eyes grew heavy as the potion began to work its magic on me, making my mind grow numb with weariness and I closed my eyes, still thinking of what happened. I allowed myself to fall asleep, knowing full well it would be a losing battle anyway. As I drifted off into a dreamless sleep, I couldn't help but wonder what would happen next and if I would be strong enough to handle it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Throughout the rest of the weekend, everyone seemed to find out what had happened and were avoiding George as much as possible. I stuck by him, though; he was there for me and I would be there for him. The castle seemed to tingle with rumors of what had happened, the students making their own stories of heroism in the face of danger. By Sunday afternoon, the halls were buzzing with a story of mayhem and terror. Someone had said that Voldemort himself had entered the castle without any of the teachers knowing, and had dueled me in the Ravenclaw common room. It was preposterous, of course, but the students felt it was true, no matter what I said.

I was ready for classes to being so the students would stop staring at me with terror in their eyes, whispering in the halls and skirting around me as I walked to the Common Room. I was beginning to feel like Harry Potter during his second year when everyone thought he was he true heir of Slytherin, which was ridiculous. Did they think I was Voldemort's old house elf of something? I had never worked for the Riddles, nor their relatives, and I was proud of that fact, although working for Mr. Crouch had been no walk in the park.

I had just stepped foot on the grand staircase when I heard a sharp whisper coming from a tapestry. Turning my head I realized someone was calling me. Walking gingerly to the tapestry, I stuck my head in and saw Hermione and Harry, waving me onwards. Curious about where they were leading me, I followed, looking around me as we headed up.

Quirking an eyebrow, I whispered to Hermione

"Where are we going?"

"Shh, just a bit further Winky," she replied, putting a finger to her lips and gesturing me to follow. I nodded my head, watching Harry as he stopped suddenly and gestured for us to be quiet. He pulled something out of his pocket. It looked like a piece of extremely old parchment, and I heard him murmur _"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." _I leaned forward to see what he was looking at and was amazed at what I saw. Lines were suddenly appearing on the parchment, along with tiny figures which were moving. I suddenly realized this was a map of Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. I could clearly see Hagrids hut in the distance, behind it the Forbidden Forest, which had two figures in it. Leaning in further, almost touching Harry's forearm, I saw where we were; the seventh floor, right by the 'Come-and-Go room', as we House Elves called it.

Harry whispered another couple words and the parchment was rid of its lines. Placing it in his pocket again, he gestured us to follow him, and so we did. I was amazed as I saw

Hermione jump ahead and begin to cross back and forth in front of a blank wall, concentration etched on her features. After crossing over the same spot three times, a door appeared out of nowhere.

"Amazing!" I muttered to myself, as I followed Harry towards the spot where the door appeared and entered to find myself in a room full of books and portraits. All around me were numerous witches and wizards of all ages casting charms and jinxes at figures in dark black cloaks with masks on their faces.

"Welcome Winky, to the Room of Requirement. This is where we practice our defense without the Ministry knowing," Hermione said eagerly. I could see her eyes light up and her cheeks glow with anticipation. I was giddy. I knew about this place, but every time I went in here it was always filled with antidotes for butterbeer and a nice comfy House Elf sized bed where I always woke up. I turned around, feeling proud and hopeful as Harry began to speak.

"I think you know why you're here, Winky. Professor McGonagall has asked us to teach you some spells which should help you. Now these spells are advanced for First years, but we know you can do it. We have a secret group, which not even the Ministry of

Magic knows about. We are called the D.A. or Dumbledore's…" At this his eyes glazed over and his voice trailed off. I knew he was still hurting over the painful loss, all of us were. Harry regained his composure quickly, though, and continued. "Dumbledore's Army."

"Here we learn spells which the Ministry feels we shouldn't learn, since we're supposed to be small, insignificant teenagers who can't do anything but complain. Sorry, got a little annoyed there. The Ministry has been nothing but trouble for me lately, always wanting to know where I am every second." He walked over towards the furthest wall, where a shelf stood with what looked like a Pensive and removed a memory from his mind. After placing the silvery strand of memory into the Pensive, he spoke again.

"Now, we don't expect you to learn quickly. We understand if you don't want to do this but hear me out. We'll protect you from Voldemort; we know why he's after you, however I can't say for fear of scaring you."

"Tell me, please, I think I have a right to know." I interrupted him, my eyes bearing into his. He smiled, his green eyes twinkling happily and answered.

"Sorry, Winky, all in good time. We don't have all the facts. Anyway, we want you to join the D.A. You would make a great student. You have all the qualities and I know you can do this."

"I have one question, though; I just got my wand, I know no magic, so how in the world am I to learn anything? The only magic I know is my own and I'm not allowed to use it here… Wait, does my magic have something to do with Voldemort?" The question jumped out of my mouth before I knew what I was saying. Hermione looked at Harry, who had a weird expression on his face, almost as if he was hiding something. I knew then it was true; Voldemort didn't want me, he wanted my magic! No wonder I wasn't allowed to use it. If I did he would know and try to come here and take me. I shuddered

to think of what he would do to get my magic. Before I could think on that any further,

Hermione stepped in.

"We don't know that for sure, but it's a good possibility. That's why we want you to join; we can protect you just as much as the Order can. The Ministry doesn't want to protect you, they only want what's good for them. If you join us, you'll be protected by the greatest bunch of students. We battled Voldemort and his followers, we know what they're like, and the Ministry doesn't. You have a better chance of keeping your power with us, than with the Ministry.

"Listen, Winky; think on it. It's a big decision to make, only you can make it. Take this." She placed a Galleon in my palm, only it didn't seem like a real Galleon. I looked up at her with my big tennis ball-shaped eyes and spoke in a shaky voice, which was not my own.

"What's this?"

"It's a way of getting our members here for meetings. You see those numbers, how they're not the same as normal Galleons? They show the time and date for our meetings. See?" She tapped her wand to her Galleon and the numbers magically changed before my eyes. I nodded.

"Amazing, something like the Dark Mark right? Only not so painful."

"Exactly. Our next meeting isn't for another two weeks, we have to go somewhere. We think we know where one of the Horcruxes is, so we're going to find it. Don't tell anyone about this club, though, it's a secret." She looked at her watch and hung her mouth in shock. "Look at the time, it's almost curfew! We need to get back now. Winky, come back here for the meeting if you want to join, if not then it's no big deal. But think about what we said, alright?"

"I will." I began to walk towards the door and before I opened it I turned back, "Wait.

You said you might have found a Horcrux? Where? Maybe I could help you."

"No." Harry said stepping forward, "It's too dangerous for someone who hasn't used a wand before, Winky, we don't want anything to happen to you. You're far too important."

I just stood there in shock. I was beginning to feel useless, like I wasn't even worthy of being here with them. Hanging my head in shame for harboring such emotions, I turned back to the door and stepped out, wondering what I should do. I was so confused. Harry had acted so cold towards me, as if he didn't care about anything but himself. Of course, his life was in danger everyday, so I could understand that.

I made it back to my Common Room with no problems at all and, as I slid into my bed that night, I thought about what Hermione had said. Was I truly that important? I was

scared and afraid. It seemed like forever before I closed my eyes and drifted off into a nightmarish sleep.

"My Lord, it has been done." My voice sounded skittish and terrified. I heard voices all around me, whispering silent curses at me while the man stood in front of me. I was holding a body wrapped in a plain white sheet, the body was moving, trying to break free of its confines, but I held on.

"About time you did something right, Wormtail. Give her to me," the man hissed, in a snake-like way that made the skin crawl on my arms. I placed the body into the man's cold, pale-white hands and stepped back, watching.

"Now my faithful Death Eaters, watch as I become the most powerful wizard in the world, more powerful than ever. Our time has come, the time when the world will become a cold, dark place. And all thanks to one House Elf…" His voice drifted away as he placed the body in a cauldron. The sheet had slipped off, showing a floppy brownish ear and head. The tennis ball-shaped eyes of the House elf were half closed, its mouth quivering in fear. The man looked down at the House Elf and cackled.

"Watch now, as I take this pathetic House Elf's power from her. She thought she could hide from me, but she was wrong. Winky the House Elf is no more!" With that, the cauldron flared into life…

I awoke, screaming, as the remnants of the dream left me shaking in my bed, sweat glistening on my forehead. I looked around to make sure I was indeed at Hogwarts, safe in my dorm room, and gave a mighty sigh of relief with I saw Sarah just waking up beside me.

"Winky? Are you okay?" She asked groggily as she got up and started to fish out her robes for the day. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak and got ready for school. I was terrified now. I had just had another vision, this time I was in it, yet I wasn't who I thought I was, I was Wormtail, formerly known as Peter Pettigrew. I knew then that I was in extreme danger and my choice was made. I would join the D.A

Breakfast went by fast and soon enough I found myself in Charms class, listening to Professor Flitwick go on and on about Wingardium Leviosa. I wasn't paying much attention though; I was too concerned about what had happened in my dream.

"5 points deducted from Ravenclaw! Winky, please pay attention or leave the class."

Professor Flitwick squeaked out as he glared down at me. I shook my head, clearing it and nodded shyly.

"Sorry professor." I gave him my full attention as George turned to watch me. I nudged him in the ribs, telling him silently that I was fine and listened as Professor Flitwick finished.

"Now remember, it's Win-**gar**-dee-um Levi-**O**-sa. The Gar and O must be clearly spoken or the spell won't work properly. Now, you have your feather in front of you, let's try."

I looked at George who had this funny expression on his face as he began to concentrate on his feather. He swished and flicked his wand shouting "Wingardium Leviosa" but to no avail. The feather just sat there not moving at all. He looked at me shrugging, a goofy grin on his face.

"Well, your turn Winky." I smiled at him, reassuring him I was able to handle this one tiny thing as I pointed my wand at the feather and concentrated hard on what the spell was. Swishing and flicking my wand, I shouted softly and the feather rose an inch off the table, casting a small shadow to caress the hard wood which had been scorched many times by candles. I held my concentration for as long as I could, but was stopped soon as I heard someone mutter something about me being a sniveling dimwit. The feather fluttered helplessly onto the table once I dropped my wand, trying to get my composure back and took deep breaths to control myself from retaliating.

"Ten points to Ravenclaw. That was wonderful Winky, well done." Professor Flitwick said, his voice squeaking slightly as he stood up and moved towards me. I raised myself up, feeling proud of what I had just accomplished. Sure, it wasn't a Patronus or anything powerful like that, but it was a start. I knew I still had a long way to go, but was prepared for all the bumps and bruises that would no doubt come my way as I headed towards my goal.

We spent the rest of the class practicing and trying to get our feathers to float more than a few inches off the table and in the end, only a few students were able to get it right. I didn't get any homework as I had performed the spell properly and had proven to

Professor Flitwick that I could do it. The others weren't so lucky though, and had to write a 12 inch essay on the proper wordings of the charm and what could happen if it was said incorrectly. I was thrilled! I hated writing essays as I wasn't good at it, if my potions homework was any indication. I sent all of Saturday and Sunday doing it, hoping for at least a passing mark. To say that I wasn't looking forward to it would be an understatement.

I started getting hungry halfway through our next lesson. I was already bored of hearing about the kind of soil we should use for what plant, where we should keep them so they'll grow the best and what type of equipment we have to have in order to properly maintain the plants. I wasn't interested in Herbology at all, it was really pointless, but I concentrated the best I could and tried to listen as Professor Sprout lectured us on the Devil's Snare, a highly dangerous plant which pulled you into its trap and suffocated you. It hated the light and loved dark damp places like sewers. It reminded me of Harry

Potter's first year. Hermione had told me that when she, Harry and Ron had jumped through the trapdoor, they landed on a patch of the evil plant and Harry and Ron had panicked and began to squirm out of its grip, which enabled the plant to tighten its tentacles around them, suffocating them slowly. If it hadn't been for Ron shouting at

Hermione, she would also have completely lost her head and wouldn't have been able to save them by making a blue fire come out of her wand to scare off the plant. Needless to say they had managed to get to the Stone and destroy it before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-

Named procured it.

I snapped back to attention when I heard Professor Sprout give us our homework and immediately smiled. We had to write of an instance when the Devil's Snare was used to stop someone from getting something, in detail, with examples of spells they used or incantations. It had to be 11 inches long and single spaced. I heard George groaning beside me, along with all the other first years from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. I just chuckled and put my books away and headed out towards the castle. The weather was gorgeous. The sun was shining brightly over the grounds, the wind was gently flowing over our heads, bringing along with it a faint smell of flowers from Hagrid's garden, making me long for a time when I would be out here, actually enjoying the weather before winter hit.

The rest of the afternoon went by smoothly, nothing serious happening except our poor muscles getting a workout. Professor Tonks seemed to think she should move on with her training as she called it and began working us to the bone, having us run laps and learn the basics of hand to hand combat. She wanted us to learn something called "Karartea" what she called a Muggle Chinese defense. I had no idea what it involved except a lot of running and moving around. George seemed to know what it was, though, and he tried explaining it to me.

"Karate is something the ancient Chinese Muggles came up with hundreds of years ago.

It's a way of defense but can be used to attack people at will. You use only your hands and feet, fighting off your attacker, or in the case of you being the attacker, knocking your opponent to the ground and throwing them unconscious to steal. It's all about the mind. I'm surprised she isn't telling us to start meditating to get our minds at ease and prepare our soul for the lessons."

"Um, okay. I didn't get anything that you just said, George, but I'll believe you." I chuckled as we practiced. It was tiring. Needless to say, I didn't do that well since I was so short and clumsy. I kept falling out of step and tripping over my large feet, making the

Hufflepuffs laugh and point. I was just at the point of giving up when the bell rang, signaling the end of the day. Wearily we split up, walking towards the castle and trying to enjoy the last rays of sunshine before the storm clouds rolled in.

The rest of the day went by smoothly, as everyone was either in their common rooms or elsewhere, leaving me in peace. I finally had time to think over my vision and I was still unnerved by what I saw. It seemed so real yet it wasn't. George stayed within speaking distance to me. I guess he was worried about me, but I needed to be alone. I told him I was going to my dorm room to study and do my homework, but I knew he knew the real reason. It was then I realized he was a sort of shield for me; I could rely on him at any given point in time. He would always be there for me, through thick and thin, and I felt bad for not being able to tell him about the D.A. He would learn a lot there too, yet Harry and Hermione both felt as though George would be able to handle anything I guess and I couldn't.

I was curious as to where they were going, though, and wanted to go with them. It was burning me up inside, knowing that they were heading off into the unknown, when I would be here, suffering through my adolescence alone. I shivered as I thought of the dangers that awaited them, and prayed for their safe return. I just hoped they didn't end up like Professor Dumbledore. At this thought, I cried myself to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

With Harry and Hermione gone the castle seemed different for me. I kept thinking of what they were doing, where they were and if they were all right. It was hard to concentrate on my homework at times because of it, yet I prevailed. I wanted to show everyone what I was capable of. I had already mastered the "Wingardium Leviosa" spell, along with a few others, and had properly transfigured a match into a needle. Being the only student who had managed it in the few weeks we had been in the class, I was proud of myself. It was just too bad I was horrible at Potions. I couldn't get the potions right, no matter how hard I tried. I knew I had to study more, but it was hard with Professor

Slughorn standing in front of me all day smelling like those crystallized pineapples he loved so much.

The only class I seemed to enjoy now was Professor Tonk's defense class. It was hard at first; being the smallest person in the class meant I had to work harder than most.

However, I managed to keep up somehow and ended up learning Karate with no huge problems. Oh, I managed to break a few bones here and there, but a quick trip to Madam Pomfrey fixed that. I finally learned how to do a back flip into a double twist, it was great! Mind you, I did hurt my back!

The two weeks went by quickly. Classes were moving at a good pace, getting harder and harder as the days went by. I was making more friends then ever and I finally began to realize I did belong. No one thought of me as a House Elf anymore. Instead, I was just a normal student trying to pass the first year. The Slytherins still hissed at me as I walked by them in the corridors or in the Great Hall, but I was no longer afraid of them. I was my own person now. I had a purpose and I was determined not to let them, or anyone else for that matter, get me down.

It was the afternoon of the secret DA meeting when Harry and Hermione came back, glowing with a fantastic tan it seemed. Harry was holding his arm at an odd angle. It was almost as if he was hiding something, if the bump in his robe was any indication. Was that the Horcrux? I was so curious that I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing and spilled my pumpkin juice all over myself. The Slytherins burst out laughing at I cleaned myself up and blushed a bright red. Harry and Hermione walked up to the teachers' table and spoke softly to Professor McGonagall, who then got up and followed them out of the hall. I watched with a curious expression on my face as they disappeared and turned to George.

"Wonder where they're going," I murmured to him quietly, not telling him anything.

I wasn't supposed to tell him about the Horcruxes and he would only worry more about me if he knew the truth. I trusted him implicitly, yet I still didn't want to hurt him by telling him my secret. I was still in shock over it, hoping that it was a fake, that Harry and Hermione were wrong. Yet I knew they weren't. Hermione Granger was much too smart to lie about something as important as that.

"No idea…maybe they're in trouble?" George replied, after swallowing a mouthful of potatoes and chicken. I shrugged, putting on a worrisome face for his benefit and hoping everything would work out.

Twenty minutes later Harry, Hermione and Professor McGonagall returned, talking quietly to themselves and looking worried. I began to be concerned. I realized something then; where was Ron? He was supposed to have gone with them, what if something had happened to him? I began to panic inside. What would they do without Ron? I calmed myself as I looked sideways at George, who had that same concerned look on his face. I smiled.

"It's nothing, just a headache." I muttered.

He looked at me again, his brow furrowed this time.

"Why don't you go to the Hospital wing? I heard the flu is going around," he said softly.

I shook my head, trying to look normal and replied,

"No, its ok, I'll be fine. Too much homework, I guess."

He stared at me for a few more minutes, and then went back to his food. I released the breath I didn't realize I was holding and ate my lunch. I was still worried about Ron but I hoped I would find out at the meeting. I just had to get there without getting caught, that would be the tough part.

After lunch, we went to our next lesson, History of Magic, where we fell into a stupor as Professor Binns droned on and on about the Goblin rebellions. It was excruciating to listen to and most students had their heads in their hands trying not to fall asleep. I was trying to listen but boy, was it hard listening to this professor go on about something that happened years ago. George was fast asleep already, gently snoring and drooling onto his textbook. Smirking, I nudged him in the ribs.

"Wha…?" He said groggily, jumping up and looking around stupidly.

I tried hard not to laugh as he blushed a bright red and sat back down to try and listen to the teacher. The rest of the lesson went by so slowly it seemed never-ending and everyone jumped up as the bell rang to signal the end of class. We all ran out after the Professor gave the homework; a 12 inch essay on the Goblin rebellion with examples of how the rebellion ended and what was done to prevent another one from starting. It was easy, for anyone who had read the book on the rebellion. I knew the students would be flooding towards the Library and researching it, wanting to get it done first.

Once the class was over, there was nothing left to do but wait for our next Defense

Without Magic lesson. There had been a rumor going around that some of the teachers had left the school because of the students pestering them. I didn't believe it though. It was ridiculous to think they would leave because of kids. This was preposterous of course, the professors could handle anything. They took care of the situation the other year with Voldemort and students were nothing compared to him!

When we arrived at our destination, outside the Quidditch pitch, we were shocked to see a notice on the doors.

"Defense Without Magic class has been cancelled."

We stood there, scratching our heads and wondering where Professor Tonks was. I had a feeling she was on a mission for the Order. I only hoped she was okay, though. She had been through tough times and had finally begun to get back to her normal wacky self, but you could tell she was still in pain. I knew Lupin would be worried about her. I had heard from another teacher that they were dating. With nothing to do now but wait, most of the students ran off laughing and joking around, but I stayed where I was, thinking. George stood beside me, looking at the note curiously.

"What's this about?"

I shook my head.

"No idea. Maybe Professor Tonks didn't have a lesson planned for today, so gave us the day off."

George shrugged without replying and walked off towards the castle, leaving me to think about what could be happening. I needed to speak to Harry and Hermione to find out what had happened to Ron, yet they were in class so I had to wait until lessons were finished. It was one of the hardest things for me to do, though, sitting in my common room waiting as patiently as I could for the final bell to ring, then when it did running down the steps and to the Entrance Hall.

I was hoping to catch Harry and Hermione when they walked back in, but they never showed up. Curious now, I wondered where they were, but thought it best not to run off looking for them since I didn't want to look suspicious. Sighing, I returned to the common room and did some homework. Before I knew it, the clock above the fireplace read 7:45pm. I got up, making sure no one was watching or was paying attention and murmured to George.

"I'm not feeling all that great; I'm going to the Hospital Wing. I'll be back soon."

George looked at me with concern written all over his young face, but didn't say anything. I got up and walked over to the Prefect, who was standing guard in front of the portrait door.

"My stomach is feeling a bit queasy; can I go to the Hospital Wing?" I whimpered.

The Prefect, John looked at me with a quirked eyebrow and nodded his head,

"Sure, I'll take you. Give me a minute."

He walked over to the fireplace, threw some green powder, which I knew to be Floo

Power, into the blazing flames and poked his head inside. Five seconds later, he came back and began to lead me to the Hospital wing. I had no intention of getting there however, but I needed him to think I was. I made my face go a bit paler than normal and groaned a little as we walked down the steps towards the wing.

Halfway there Hermione came running up to me, a look of panic on her face and stopped as she saw the Prefect. She, as Head Girl, had power over him, so she was able to make him leave so we could get going. I gave a great sigh as relief overcame me and whispered to Hermione as we began walking.

"Thanks! I had no idea how I was going to get away from him. I told him I was going to the Hospital wing, but I'm not sure if he really believed me."

Hermione glanced at me as we went along the corridor.

"That's alright" she whispered back, hastily. "I knew what you'd said; I know

Legilimency, so I read your mind before I came to you."

"You can do that? I heard it's really hard to learn, you must be smart!"

I gawked at her in awe as we went by the secret passage way and made it to the corridor where the Room of Requirement was. The corridor was quiet. Shadows danced along its walls like a river dances through a cave opening. Our footsteps echoed as we crossed back and forth, each thinking the same thing.

This is where my memory gets a bit garbled. I can remember us crossing back and forth, but for some reason I can't remember what it was we were thinking. I remember the way the moon tilted its head at us from the open window as we turned to go back for one more pass, yet nothing more. That's not to say I don't remember what happened in the room, I do, but I'll get to that shortly.

So many things were going through my mind at the time that I wasn't even sure if I was thinking what Hermione was thinking. I watched her with an odd sense of trust. I could trust her with my soul if I had to and I knew she would protect me since she had made it her mission to get me into school. If Dumbledore had faith in her abilities to protect something as dangerous as Horcruxes, then I could trust her. Anyway, here I am rambling on again, I'll get back to my past now.

After three times crossing back and forth in front of the same spot, the door appeared, winking into reality. Its brown wood gleamed in the moonlight, beckoning us in.

Hermione walked up to it and opened the door.

She looked at me and said,

"I need you to close your eyes, Winky," she said, looking at me. "It's time for your initiation."

I froze. Initiation? Me? I had no idea there would be an initiation into the DA! From what

I heard about it, it was a group of students who wanted to defy the Ministry and help

Harry vanquish the Dark Lord. I felt panic brew up inside of me as I looked into

Hermione's piercing eyes and gulped. I had two choices then; I could change my mind and go off to the Ravenclaw common room like a scared mouse, or go into the unknown and face my fear head on. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, taking the leap.


	12. Chapter 12

As soon as I stepped forward into that room, time seemed to stand still. I could hear voices around me, whispering excitedly yet curiously and I knew they were talking about me. I kept my eyes closed frightened at what I would find when I opened them. A small breeze swept over my head, causing me to shiver slightly as I tried to figure out what it was.

I took a few small steps and stopped when a hand landed on my shoulder gently causing me to jump slightly, yet I was comforted when I recognized the scent coming from the person standing before me. I knew it was Harry. I relaxed instantly when I stood there, awaiting my initiation or what I thought would be my initiation, for little did I know there was no initiation it was all a trick to frighten me a bit, to get me ready for what was to come.

"Open your eyes"

A voice sounded to the right of me; it was female, with a tiny squeak at the end. I couldn't figure out who it was, yet it sounded oddly familiar. Taking a deep, cleansing breath I opened my eyes and waited for what was to come.

I was standing in a room full of young witches and wizards, all standing tall and proud, holding their wands with a determined look in their faces. The room was lit with candles which stood on the walls, casting shadows on the book shelves and cushions which were sitting on the floor, waiting to be used. The floor was hard stone, just like in the dungeons, making me think of a creepy old castle, derelict of life. There were no windows, yet the room had a breeze passing through it every once in awhile, which was strange.

I turned to look at Harry, who was standing in front of me with an odd expression on his face. I couldn't explain it really, it just reminded me of how George looked when we had our first flying lesson and he kept falling off his broom. I stifled a laugh, determined to pay attention as Harry began to speak,

"Welcome Winky, I'm glad you could make it." His face broke out into a warm, friendly smile as he continued, "I know you're probably expecting to learn magic tonight, yet I'm afraid we must discuss some things before starting your training. We don't have a lot of time either, there are reports that Voldemort," the whole room shuddered at the name. "That Voldemort is near Hogsmead, waiting patiently to strike at the most prime moment, which means we have to finish what we started."

The room broke out into a babble of excited whispers as everyone sat down on cushions or on chairs, watching Harry and Hermione with a look of curiously. I must admit, I was curious too, and sat down in front of him, folding my legs under me to keep comfortable. The room became quiet as he looked at everyone and began,

"Now, you all know Hermione and I, along with Ron had to leave earlier. What you don't know is that we have found another Horcrux and have successfully destroyed it. However, the object in question was vaporized from the powerful magic, so we were unable to keep it." He began walking around, looking at everyone in turn with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"What do you mean, it 'vaporized'?" a young girl asked, who I recognized as Susan Bones, niece to Amelia Bones. She had a curious, I-don't-believe-you look to her, which I found to be quite unnerving.

"It vaporized, like I said. As Hermione and I performed the necessary and quite dangerous magic to destroy the Horcrux, which was indeed the wand of Rowena Ravenclaw, a bright yellowish light erupted from it and it just disappeared. We don't know if it was a portkey, since it didn't transport us when we touched it, or if it simply destroyed itself. All I know is that I felt Voldemorts powers get just a little weaker as it vanished."

He finished and looked at us, wondering what we all thought. Of course, he didn't have to look hard, he could have easily read our minds if he felt like it, but he trusted us for some reason, so didn't bother and turned to Hermione, who had a sad almost depressed look to her. I knew then we were about to find out what happened to Ron. The room became immensely quiet; everyone was thinking the same thing, where _was_ Ron? Did something happen to him? Hermione looked even worse now as Harry turned back to us and gave a wry smile.

"Before we were able to get to the Horcrux, we were attacked by a bunch of wizards. They were not Death Eaters though; they were just a bunch of normal wizards under the Imperious Curse. We managed to fight them off without seriously hurting them, but something happened to Ron. Right as we finished battling the wizards, he suddenly began convulsing. We immediately brought him back to Hogwarts, where Madam Pomfrey assures me he'll be fine."

The group gasped; shocked that something could happen to Ron. He had always been the one to get hurt the most. I could hear students around me whispering under their breath, each knowing now why Hermione was so upset. I sat there, watching her for any signs of her pain, yet there was none, she could hide her feelings well. I couldn't even sense her pain or anger, but I knew it was there.

The meeting continued for another hour, with me becoming an official member, receiving my official Galleon and taking the oath. It was interesting I might add; I had a lot of fun watching the other practice the spells which were too advanced for me. I wondered if I would ever be able to produce a Corporeal Patronus, or if I'd be able to protect myself as well as Neville could. I hoped I'd be able to even come close to the Expelliarmus spell that Susan Bones loved to use, it was strong enough to knock her opponent down each time. I was in awe of these students; each one with their own talent, each one had something they were best at. It was a perfect group; each one working together to help each other out.

Soon enough the meeting was over and it was time to head back to our common rooms. It would be difficult with all the patrolling teachers though and I wondered how we would get back without getting caught. I found out though as I followed Harry and Hermione through the secret passageways and hidden doors, leading us closer to the Ravenclaw common room. Since I was with Hermione, I knew I wouldn't get caught, that was one good thing about having a Head Girl as a friend.

Soon we managed to make it to the tapestry and I turned to look at Hermione, who was putting up a good fight to hide her tears. I reached up and hugged her, saying,

"He'll be okay Hermione, don't worry."

She smiled at me and nodded, replying,

"I know. Good night Winky, sweet dreams."

She then turned and walked away, her shoulders slouching. I stroked the unicorn and entered the common room expecting to see George there waiting for me. I didn't want to explain to him where I had been, I knew he wouldn't understand and sat down thinking about all I had learned. Half an hour later, I went up to the girls' dorm, and fell asleep.

It was now three weeks to Christmas; snow was falling gently outside, covering the trees and grounds thickly. There was a sense of excitement in the air outside, everyone gathered to play around in the snow, making snowmen and having snowball fights. Inside the castle everyone was curious about this terms Christmas festivities. Normally there would be a great feast, with all the students who were staying over the holidays and live entertainment by the ghosts, but this year was different. A shadow hung over the castle, bringing us all down. This was Professor Dumbledore's favorite holiday and we all wanted to honor him.

It wasn't the same though, having Ron still in the Hospital Wing, where he was finally awake and getting better everyday. He would be out when the holidays began, which was a good thing since he was going to the Burrow with Harry and Hermione, leaving me by myself. I had no place to go after all and I didn't know George well enough to stay with him, but I was anticipating an eventful holiday and was looking forward to Christmas morning.

The snow grew thicker each day, which meant classes were cancelled or moved into the castle. Herbology was still in the greenhouses though, which meant we had to trudge through a foot of snow to get there. It was getting tougher each day though; everyday a new student would get sick with the flu or a head cold, sending them off to the Hospital Wing for a Pepper-up Potion. I was lucky; I didn't get sick, though I did have a nasty case of the sniffles. George was worried about me even though I said I was fine, but he still made me get a dose of the peppery potion, which made steam shoot out of my ears.

One week till Christmas and school was done. The common room was packed every minute with students chatting merrily about the things they were going to do during the holiday, where they were going, leaving me sitting alone by myself feeling useless. I hated feeling this way, I wanted to do something, to go somewhere new and exciting, be with people who wanted me around them. But it seemed as if everyone in Ravenclaw hated me, except for George. Though even he was starting to do new things now, leaving me alone to do my homework or think about the D.A. I still hadn't told him what I did that night, and for that reason alone I felt he disliked me. He wasn't acting himself now; it was like he had changed overnight into someone new. It didn't scare me, though it did make me feel unwanted.

Yes, it seemed this was going to be a very lonely Christmas, but a boring one? Only time would tell…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Christmas was finally upon the castle and the spirit of the holiday was all around us. It was an interesting experience for me, I must admit. I had never had a good Christmas; all my Christmases were filled with hate and distaste, living with the Crouches and being ordered around all the time. I wasn't used to just sitting down for a Christmas meal and it was all new to me.

Yes, this was new and exciting! The birds were chirping outside the windows, the frost was glittering like diamonds on the clear glass, as if anticipating the festivities. Even the grounds seemed to be thrilled and the Whomping Willow was covered in a glorious blanket of white. It looked proud and tall, standing guard over the secret passageway which had been closed off from any entrance after last year.

The forest still looked dark and mysterious, yet now there seemed to be a glint of anticipation around it. The thick layer of snow covering the tree tops held strong against the billowing winds. It was a winter wonderland, with many hidden secrets and surprises for us to find and explore.

Inside the castle, the holiday magic was surrounding every wall and crevice. All the students were in anticipation for the festivities which would take place that evening and all hoped for a wondrous experience to take their minds off the horrors around them. You-Know-Who was gathering more power and causing mayhem all around the world now, which was making everyone nervous. Everyone was waiting for news from home.

I woke up early Christmas morning with a feeling of dread deep inside me. I couldn't explain it, nor could I shake it off. After dressing and walking down the stairs, I saw all the Ravenclaw students happily opening their gifts and sharing their candy. I felt a bit left out. Since I had no one to send me gifts I didn't get anything from under the giant tree, which towered over everyone in the common room.

Sitting down, I watched George shake as he opened his parcel, revealing a blue shaded book. It looked like a photo album, yet I couldn't be sure. He began to shake more, and I could swear I heard a sob erupt from his throat as he got up and ran to his dormitory. I knew something had happened and I knew why I'd woken up feeling the way I did.

What could I do though? I knew if George wanted someone to talk to he would have come to me and asked to talk in private, yet he didn't so I left him alone for now. But I would talk to him later and find out what was wrong. Frowning, I stood and stretched my muscles. I headed out of the portrait hole and made my way towards the Great Hall, from where I could hear faint music coming. I was lost in thought and didn't hear the footfalls behind me,

"Winky! Wait up! I need to ask you something!"

I stopped, just inches from the stairs, and turned around to see Hermione skidding to a halt. She was out of breath and her hair was tangled with the gold ribbon which she had put on.

"Hi, Hermione. What's going on?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow, curious now.

She took a deep breath, waiting for her heart to slow down and smiled.

"I have a surprise for you, come on!"

She grabbed my hand and took off, running into a secret passage. I felt the air rush by my floppy ears as we ran, having no idea where we were going until we stopped in front of a portrait of a bowl of fruit. My eyes lit up as I realized where we were. The kitchens!

Ever since I started school, I had no time to visit my House Elf friends, having to do homework and other stuff which took most of my time. But now that the holidays were here I was able to wander around and visit them. I had planned on doing this later that evening, when the festivities were over, but coming sooner was better. I smiled a huge, happy smile as I tickled the pear and watched the doorknob appear and placed my hand on it. Suddenly, I was unsure. How would they react to me being there? Would they be thrilled to see me, or would they hate me even more than they did when I first told them I was enrolling? There was only one way to find out and I slowly turned the knob with a bouncy Hermione in my wake.

The first thing I noticed when the door fully opened was the smell. Roasted chickens and potatoes invaded my senses, making my mouth water and my stomach to rumble. By the looks of the kitchen, breakfast had just been served since there was a large basin full of dirty pans washing themselves. Along the walls hung large pots and pans, gleaming in the candlelight. Elves were standing around the four large tables in the center of the room, placing the gold plates in a row along with the napkins and goblets. It was going to be a great feast, nothing like the start-of-term feast which had been held already.

"Winky!" Squeaked a shaky voice to the right of me.

I turned and saw Dobby, wearing his floppy hats and filthy clothes. He looked older since I saw him, which was only a few months ago. His tennis ball-shaped eyes were more droopy than normal and his floppy ears hung limp and lifeless, twitching every so often. I didn't care though.

"Dobby!" I said as I walked up to him, a tear glistening in my eye as I hugged him tightly. I released him from my hold. "How are you? It's been forever it seems!"

"Dobby is fine Winky. Dobby missed Winky though. The others don't like Dobby anymore since all he talks about is Winky."

"I missed you, too, Dobby."

I began walking with him to the stoves, where the chicken and other meats were now being roasted slowly, in preparation for the meal hours later. It brought back strange memories; I could remember standing in this exact spot, heightened by a stool stirring a pot full of potatoes and vegetables. I wanted to do that again, and found myself beginning to stand on the worn out wooden stool, when I heard a coughing noise behind us.

Blushing I stepped away, to where Hermione was standing by the doorway, watching me with a warm smile on her face. She seemed pleased about something. I couldn't put my finger on it, though, but didn't care as I watched all the Elves work away happily, or so it seemed to me.

"Dobby, how are things going?" I asked sheepishly, turning to where Dobby stood, holding something.

"Things are going well, Winky. Dobby now has enough money to buy Dobby enough wool to knit a sweater!"

He bounced up and down in excitement, causing me to laugh a bit.

"That's great Dobby, I'm glad. What colors are you buying?"

"Dobby is not sure. Dobby cannot decide on what pattern he wants to make."

His head was bowed slightly. I walked up to him with a warm smile.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful, Dobby, whatever you decide."

His ears perked up and he jumped around happily, making me laugh. Suddenly he stopped and ran to get something from the back storage room which was hidden to all the students who came in. Seconds later he came back, holding a package in his thin knobby arms. Coming up to me, he held it out.

"Happy Christmas, Winky."

I took the package with slightly shaking hands and looked at him, a tear slowly forming in my eye.

"I don't have anything -"

"Dobby does not care, seeing Winky is enough." He said, large sticky tears falling down his face, making me cry.

I had always been a very sensitive Elf. Brushing away the tears quickly since Hermione was still in the room, I slowly unwrapped the dingy brown paper and looked with my mouth wide open.

Inside was a picture of me and Dobby, surrounded by the other Kitchen Elves. We were all dressed in our Hogwarts uniforms. It had been taken two years ago by a student…I think his name was Colin something. My heart swelled as I remembered that time, when I was still going through the difficult separation from my old master, Mister Crouch. I was such a bad Elf back then, doing nothing but sit on a stool by the fire drinking Butterbeer. It was a hard time in my life but I got through it, thanks to Dobby. Dobby was such a special person in my life, I don't know what I would've done without him.

"Thank you, Dobby, it's wonderful." I said chokingly, tears still springing to my eyes, even though I tried stopping them.

Dobby looked at me with his large eyes and bowed low to the ground, his ears scraping the stone floor.

"Winky is welcome. Dobby is glad Winky likes her present."

"Dobby, I wish you would stop talking in the third person," Hermione said, coming out from her spot and staring at Dobby with a mock glare. "You're not a normal Elf, you're special."

I giggled in my hand as I wiped my tears away and moved off. Dobby, however, looked shocked and bowed low again.

"Miss Hermione! Dobby is glad to see you again!"

Hermione shook her head, chuckling a bit and answered as she moved around, still staring at him.

"I'm fine, Dobby, how are you?"

"Dobby is good Miss, Dobby is happy to see Miss." Dobby replied, a squeak in his voice now, which meant he was nervous.

I wasn't really paying any attention to them now, though, as I walked around the kitchen, remembering everything as if it was yesterday. I stopped by the enormous fireplace, it's hollowed-out area ablaze with a warm and cozy fire. I had this sudden urge to sit down beside it and drink, and it scared me. I still wasn't over that period in my life, it was still new to me, even though it had happened years ago.

I guess even now, decades later, I still think about it sometimes and try to think of what my life would be like if I hadn't been accepted into Hogwarts. What my life would be like if I hadn't been granted permission to live like a normal witch. I would still be sitting on that stool, wasting my life away slowly, drinking my ambitions and happiness from a Butterbeer bottle. I guess I'm lucky I had such great friends like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who stuck up for me so many times, helping me overcome my fears and inhibitions. I owe them a lot, and I will never forget them.

Anyway, as I was saying, I stared into that fire, watching my old life disappear in the burning flames, and knew that I was becoming something more. I was now a normal witch, holding my own in the wizarding world. I still had a long way to go before I was fully capable of doing it, but I knew I would; I knew I would become something great, something to be proud of. One day, the world would look up to me, instead of down and mockingly.

"…to go," someone said behind me.

I jumped, not knowing how long I had been standing there staring into the flames. I saw Hermione with her hand out, waiting for me.

"I'm sorr,y what? I must have blacked out there," I said slowly, as I walked over to her. I finally felt happier than I had in a long time. I knew that after all these trials that I would become something great.

"I said it's time for us to go. Winky, are you alright?"

Hermione had concern etched on her young face. I nodded, smiling warmly and turned towards the still-open door. I stopped abruptly and turned back to Dobby. I suddenly ran to him and embraced him in a warm hug.

"Thank you, Dobby, for everything. I mean it, you have helped me overcome so much over these years, and I don't know what I would do without you."

Dobby look shocked, but hugged me back with a warm, teary-eyed smile on his face. Slowly we let go, laughed at ourselves and said goodbye. For me, it sounded like a final good-bye, but I hoped it wouldn't be. I took a deep, cleansing breath and walked out the kitchen door, hearing the entire room fill with goodbyes as I left. I knew I finally had become something to them, that I had become their beacon of hope. They had figured it out; if I could change my life, and get into school, then they could too.


	14. Chapter 13part 2

I guess you're wondering what happened to George since I haven't mentioned him. It's almost as if I'm being selfish about my glorious Christmas and forgetting all about him. Well, I was preparing you for the sadness which is coming. I am still sad, even after all these years. It's something to say when you get a parcel through Owl post; you're expecting something exciting, or something you never had before – or, in the case of poor Neville Longbottom, bless him, something you forgot to pack. In the case of George, though, he got something he wished he never received.

Night had fallen at Hogwarts now, the feast over and done with. The students were happily finishing off their teas and scooting off to bed to sleep off the food. I, however, couldn't sleep. I was not even close to being tired; I was too concerned over George. He had not been at the feast, which was strange enough for him because he loved food, after all. He hadn't even been in the dormitory when I returned from my visit to the kitchens. I knew then something was wrong and I wanted to be there for him.

I considered going to Professor McGonagall, but thought she had enough on her plate without worrying about one student. Though she was the Headteacher, she was also the new head of the Order of the Phoenix, which meant more work for her than before. I felt pity for her, but she always looked her normal self so I let it go.

Anyway, I'm trailing off again, aren't I? I guess it's my old age kicking in again. Where was I? Oh yes, George. I went searching for him all over the castle, thinking maybe he was hiding in a bathroom or shaded corner. It was easy for me to get past all the guards since I could make myself invisible.

I was on the second floor corridor when I heard it, a soft sniffling sound. Curious, I kept walking and came up to a door with a sign saying "Out of Order" on it. It looked as if it hadn't been used in months and there were large cobwebs on the hinges and rust on the doorknob.

Coming closer to the door, I heard the sound again and realised it was definitely someone crying. Feeling brave, and not knowing what I was about to walk in on, I grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Who's there now?"

A deep sorrow-filled voice asked through the crying sound, which had been amplified due to the empty space of the room. I figured it had to be a bathroom, due to the fact it had stalls on the far wall and a large circular stone sink in the middle of the room. Jumping slightly, I spun around to find the owner of the voice and stared.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'm looking for a friend of mine," I said softly, almost whispering.

A ghostly figure drifted through the last stall, her thick glasses glinting in the soft candlelight. She was a thin looking girl with straight brown hair. I was amazed because I knew who this was. I slowly stepped up to her, my ears ready for the scream I knew would be coming.

"You're Moaning Myrtle aren't you? I heard a lot about you."

"Oh, I'm sure you have," Myrtle replied. "Everyone talks behind my back you know. The "whining ghost who sulks all day"! Well, you would sulk all day, too, if you had your life taken away as harshly as I did!"

"Oh, I'm sorry to have disturbed you Myrtle. I'm looking for a friend of mine, I think he may be in here. Do you mind if I look around?" I asked, my heart pounding slightly in my chest.

Myrtle's face turned into a wistful smile as she floated in space right above the third stall. Softly you could hear sniffling, as if someone was in there, trying to keep quiet. I knew right away who it was even before she spoke.

"He came in here half an hour ago, the poor boy. Oh, something dreadful has happened to him! Hee hee ohhhhh..." She giggled loudly, drifted up to the ceiling and splashed down into her toilet, where you could hear her laughing gently from her U-bend.

Slowly I walked up to the third stall, where the door stood ajar and peeked in. There sat George, sitting on the lid of a broken toilet, his face covered by his cloak, tears seeping through the dark material. I was hesitant to walk in, thinking that maybe he would want privacy. But instead he grabbed my hand.

"Please stay, Winky."

"Only if you're sure, George. Do you want to talk about it?"

The gloominess of the room was starting to get to me. I was beginning to feel depressed, even after my enjoyable day. I felt my ears droop in sadness and could feel great big globs of tears forming on my eyes. I had to be strong though. I had always been overly sad, never truly happy, and this was just another testament of that. Delving deep down to my inner happiness, I cleared my mind of all the sadness around me and listened as George began.

"Where do I begin? You know about my father being on a secret assignment for the Minister of Magic? Well, I thought he had stopped and come home, but I found out later that he hadn't." His voice began to waver again and his bottom lip quivered slightly. I knew then what had happened and didn't want him to continue.

"George, if you don't want to say, that's fine. It's personal, I understand," I said softly, a tiny squeak in my voice. He shook his head and cleared his throat, a determined look in his eye.

"No, I have to say it," he continued. "My father was on a secret mission, going undercover as a Death Eater to gather information on You Know Who. Everything was going fine; his secret wasn't known to anyone but the Minister and the Aurors. That was until two weeks ago. My father had to report in every two days to tell them what was happening, where You Know Who was and what he was doing. Everything was going according to plan.

"I received a photo album in my Christmas stocking this morning. At first I thought it was from my mother, but it turned out it was from...someone else. Inside were pictures of my father being tortured for information. He had finally been caught. My heart broke as I watched him withering in pain and I could almost hear him screaming for mercy. The look on his face was enough to make anyone go crazy I guess.

"That was why I left this morning; I went up to McGonagall's office and showed the album to her. She knew the same thing I did...that my father had been found out. I was told not to tell anyone and to stay in the dormitory. I guess she thought I would be next, but You Know Who doesn't know my father has a child, at least I hope not."

His voice trailed away painfully and he broke down into choking sobs. By this time I was crying, too - great globs of moisture dripping off my tired face. I didn't know what to say, I mean I never had anything this horrible happen to me. It was even worse than getting sacked. Gently, I went over to George and took him in my arms, holding him close as he sobbed with anguish.

"He's gone, Winky, my father is gone and I'll never see him again!" He cried out, holding onto me as if nothing else mattered.

"He's not gon,e George. As long as you still remember him for the man he was, he'll never leave you," I replied, consolingly. Honestly I had no idea what to say; what could I say that would bring him hope? I was feeling horribly helpless just then and Myrtle laughing in the background didn't help much either.

Slowly his crying stopped and he wiped his nose on his sleeve, sniffling every once in a while. I looked into his eyes and could see nothing but pain and misery, but also a tiny ray of hope. That made me feel somewhat good about myself; at least I could talk to him and listen if nothing else. I watched as he stood up, dusting his robes off and stretching. He turned and gave me a wane smile.

"I'm tired," he said. "Can we go to sleep?"

I looked at him, a tiny smile playing on my cracked lips as I replied. "Sure, it must be after midnight. We have to be careful not to get caught."

"Ok, let's hurry. I don't like this place very much, it's creepy, especially with her crying in the back ground." George said it quietly, to not let Myrtle know we were talking about her. We got out of the stall and hurried out of the bathroom, but not before we heard Myrtle cackling from her U-bend as we left.

It was very hard not to get caught as we hurried back to our dormitory. There was one point in time when we almost got caught by Filch, the horrible Caretaker, but luckily we found a hidden passageway and were able to hide as he walked past. Finally we arrived back at the tapestry and it took pretty much all my power to give the password and rub the mane on the glorious unicorn. Once it opened we hurried in, collapsing into chairs by the glowing embers in the fireplace. It had to have been well over midnight, but we didn't care. Slowly, our hearts began to beat at a normal rate and we went to bed, not even bothering to say goodnight. It didn't have to be said; we had an understanding now and were closer than ever.

Things began to change for us afterwards. We each had a secret now, which we knew the other would never speak of. The only other person who knew was Professor McGonagall, who of course told the Order, but George didn't care. He knew the Order would find out what had really happened and do something about it.

The holidays ended quickly after that and we were both left buried under piles of homework, which we loved since it took our minds off the horrible world which now became worse each day. It was so bad that Hogsmeade weekends were cancelled since the Ministry didn't know where You Know who was; for all they knew he could be hiding in the Forbidden Forest, waiting to finish Harry off.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were too concerned over finding the rest of the Horcruxes to bother being frightened and still continued to have DA meetings, of which George had became a member after I asked Hermione about it. She agreed wholeheartly and soon George was learning all sorts of new things which he would never have learnt otherwise. It was amazing to see the determination in his young eyes as he learned the spells and incantations. He had a difficult time learning the Patronus Charm, but soon he had a glorious goat Patronus which stood proud and tall.

The regular classes were mellow and discrete now. It was almost as if the teachers were afraid of actually teaching us the lessons. The only ones who were really teaching us now were Professor McGonagall and Professor Tonks, who both thought we would need Transfiguration and Defense practise against wand-less duelling. It had gotten to the point where all the students groaned when the classes began, especially when Professor Tonks had us learning new things which everyone thought were pointless. I loved it, though, except for the mounds of homework and other stuff which left me exhausted after a hard day of learning.

Soon the snow began to melt and the leaves began to grow on the trees. It was almost as if the school was willing the snow to melt. Magic was beginning to fill the place again, with Hagrid busy working around the school grounds, while he also taught Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently, it was turning out to be a magical experience, but seeing as how I was a First Year, I wouldn't know what was being taught until my Third year. Birds slowly began to fly around, twittering their magical songs as we slowly began to go outside during break, hoping to enjoy some fresh air after being cooped up in the castle all winter.

Inside the castle, light began to shine upon the dreary corridors; it seemed as if there was hope after all. The candles were glowing strongly now, almost as if they knew something we didn't. January was turning into February, which meant that the most romantic time was yet to come. Everywhere I looked, the suggestion of romance was beginning to shine and the young couples who were still in school began to act all giggly as the days grew longer.

George was still grieving over the loss of his father and I tried everything in my power to help ease his pain. The Headmistress found out and told him he didn't have to worry about his lessons, so he could leave school for a while and return when he was ready. It was a long two months, but when he came back he looked happier. When he returned he said it had been just what he needed. He began to act his normal self again, helping me out and keeping me busy with all the reading he began to do, which he said would prepare us for our end-of-year exams, which seemed to be coming up faster than normal.

Yes, life back at Hogwarts was soon returning to normal, or as normal as a magical school could be, and everyone was looking forward to a nice break. But little did they know, the break they wanted wasn't what they were going to get.


	15. Chapter 15

The grass began to grow as the weather started to warm up. The sun beginning to shine as the clouds grew large and fluffy, surrounding the castle in a bright beautiful glow. Students began to pour out of the castle, squinting their eyes against the sunlight, enjoying the weather before the rain began. The forest was dark and gloomy against the beautiful blue sky. It didn't matter that problems were arising in Hogsmead or Diagon Alley, with reports of more missing store owners and devastating destruction to their beloved buildings. It appeared things were looking up for the school with no recent problems and students behaving normally.

The lessons were beginning to get more difficult now, with exams only months away. The only class which seemed to be going more tedious than normal was Potions, with Professor Slughorn droning on and on while we tried keeping our eyes open in an attempt to remember the complex ingredients for the potions. The Ravenclaws began to hate Potions, groaning when the lessons began; while the Hufflepuffs loved it, taking it upon themselves to gossip quietly as we tried learning.

It was the first week of April now and the rain had begun to fall, bringing with it an ominous sense of dread. It had to be the worst rainfall in the history of Hogwarts; torrents of water poured off the castle like a shimmering veil falling gently to the ground. Rain pounded the windows of the castle, making the students dread Herbology and other outside classes which the Headmistress would not bring inside. Not because she couldn't but because she felt a little rain would be good for their moral. Students would be seen splashing in the puddles on the way to class, getting muddy.

Rumors began to emerge, mainly about You-Know-Who and how he had bewitched the clouds to rain torrents of water on the castle in hopes of drowning us all. Of course it was ridiculous, no one could bewitch the weather, but no one listened and bought medallions and protective charms in an attempt to protect themselves.

It appeared that Harry, Ron and Hermione were now focusing on school work, but in reality they were desperately searching for any signs of the last few Horcruxes. If only they could find and destroy them, they knew they would than have a chance of defeating You know Who. I meanwhile was trying not to worry about my life and what would happen if my Elfish powers were indeed taken by You-Know-Who. I still didn't know why he wanted them, I mean he was more powerful than me, that much was obvious and all I could do was read people's emotions and do some magic. I needed to talk to someone about this, but the only one I could think of was now residing in a portrait. If only I could ask him; if anyone knew why You-Know-Who was after me, it would be Albus Dumbledore.

I had decided I had no choice but to ask Professor McGonagall for permission to speak to him. There was one small problem however, she was on a mission and wouldn't be back for a week. I didn't think I could wait though, and as the days passed I grew more anxious as more news came our way of his movements. I didn't dare let George know I was nervous though, he was finally beginning to be his normal happy self. If I had let him know of my fears it would only turn him back to his depressed state and I didn't want that. So I decided to pretend to be happy, telling no one about my worries.

One day before Professor McGonagall came back, the storm outside the castle grew more intense, if that were possible. The wind lashed out against the windows, trying to break the beautiful stained glass. Rain battered the walls of the castle and doors, as if knocking for entrance. We were outside in the Quidditch Pitch for our Wand less defense class when a scream suddenly shattered our concentration, piercing our minds as if the person was screaming in their minds.

The class stopped abruptly as Professor Tonks whipped out her wand, her orange hair bright against the dark sky. She turned and without telling us to go back to the castle, ran off towards Forbidden Forest. We froze; not knowing what to do before the silence finally broke and a babble of voices broke out, everyone chattering at once.

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment, and risking my own life I produced a small bolt of light blue electricity which gently wrapped around the students getting their attention. I knew it was a huge risk for me to use my powers, and for all I knew You-Know-Who was hiding in the shadows, just waiting for an opportunity to take me and steal them.

They all stopped in awe as I raised my voice over the howl of the wind and shouted,

"We should all head back to the castle!" The students nodded and I was relived to see the flow of yellow and blue move towards the castle.

Lightening crackled over the sky and as we ran towards the Entrance Hall I could swear I saw a shadowy figure sitting atop a pillar, as if waiting. Of course it was only my imagination, or so I thought as I heard my fellow Ravenclaws mutter about it by the Hour Glasses which held out House Points. Shivering, I moved closer to catch more of what they were saying, but when I got close enough a red-haired girl nudged her friend and the group went quiet.

"Are you guys okay? I asked, tugging my cloak closer to keep myself warm.

The girls' went pale and moved away muttering 'yes'. I quirked an eyebrow and than hit my head thinking _'Dumb Winky, using your magic in front of them!'_ I felt awful, but since there was nothing I could do about it shook it off. I realized they were in shock over what they had seen and heard. Before I could think about it anymore a teacher came walking up, her long flowing robes swishing behind her as she stopped, and her eyes suspicious.

"What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you be in class learning, filling your young minds with knowledge?" She asked her voice mysterious.

Everyone looked at me and I knew they were thinking; why would Professor Trelawney be out of her tower? Normally she never left, feeling it better to stay away from us until necessary. I raised myself up, thinking I would speak for everyone and said,

"Ma'am, we were in class when we heard a scream near the Forbidden Forest. Professor Tonks went out to check it out and we went here."

"I see. Has she returned?" Trelawney asked her eyes bug-like under her large ornate glasses. Her fingers sparkled as she hand splayed on her chest.

Just as I was about to shake my head and reply 'No.' her eyes went unfocused and her body went limp. She stood swaying on the spot, her mouth opening then closing. Her bangles clinked together rhythmically, as her hands reached out, grabbing my shoulders in a vise-like grip. I stood frozen to the spot as se opened her mouth, a low moan escaping her lips before she spoke in a much softer, eerie voice than before.

_"The Dark Lord will come at the cock crow after the New moon. Beware the blonde haired man who will take something you cherish. Someone you trust will be murdered."_

She moaned low in her throat; as if she was suffocating than as suddenly as it began she awoke, blinking rapidly staring at me with a curious expression. I guess I looked shocked, because she said softly,

"Winky dear, are you feeling alright? Perhaps you should visit Madam Pomfrey."

Trying to stand normally, I shook my head, glancing over her elbow at my fellow classmates who looked more terrified than before. Gulping I said gently,

"I'm fine Professor." She nodded, seemingly satisfied and turned towards the others. They shivered slightly, looking into those eyes as she spoke,

"Return to your Common Rooms please. I will inform the Professors and they will see what has happened."

Nodding, the students left, climbing the stairs and babbling away, excited at the prospect of a whole hour of free time before their next class Charms. I was reluctant to go however; I was still in shock over what I heard. I had never heard a premonition and tried telling myself it wasn't real since Trelawney was a known fake. I was also worried about Professor Tonks, she was an amazing Professor and Auror and it would be a shame for something horrible to happen to her.

"Winky, are you coming?" George asked, placing a calm hand on my shoulder making me jump. I swirled around and saw him; he was wet and shivering as he watched me with worried eyes.

"Oh, right, let's go." I said, still not fully paying attention to anything. I decided to shake it off though and headed upstairs beside George, who had apparently forgotten about it if his humming was any indication.

"What's that song you're humming?" I asked him, curious as I had heard it before somewhere.

He smirked at me and said nothing as we passed a portrait of a man holding a lady's hand, walking through a Tulip patch. He continued humming as we headed towards out Common Room but stopped once we entered giving me a bright smile once he saw my humorous expression. Shaking my head, I put my bag away in my dorm, knowing somehow that classes would be cancelled, or at least postponed until everything was settled.

The rest of the day passed excruciatingly slow for me. I sat on the window sill watching the forest for any signs of what was going on. I saw Order members come running in and out all afternoon, sometimes staying in there for hours before finally emerging soaking wet. The classes for that day had in deed been cancelled and the Common Room was buzzing with activity. I sighed as I watched a nervous looking Professor Lupin enter the forest, followed by fellow Order member Mr. Weasley, who I guess had been called to help search.

It was getting darker now and soon it was dinner time. We all cambered down to the Common Room, where the Prefects were waiting for us. Once we were all seated and quiet, we watched as Professor Flitwick, our Head of House walked in, his floppy hat dangling half hazardly over his head. He looked exhausted, though it was probably due to his size. He wasn't very tall and had a hard time getting into the chairs, let alone start searching the whole castle and grounds for someone.

His voice betrayed how he looked though and when he began his speech his voice was clear of any squeaks we normally heard; instead it was sharp and crisp and we hung on to every word as he starts,

"I'm sure you are all wondering why you are not in the Great Hall for your evening meal. I can assure you this is for your own protection. As some of you are aware there was a disturbance earlier today. I am saddened to say someone was injured, but not seriously. As of now you are all to stay in your common room at all times." He stopped as a babble of anxious voices broke out among the younger students, all who were asking who was injured. He cleared his throat, quieting the noise and continued,

"There will be an increase in security until the threat is stopped. Ministry workers will be stationed throughout the castle, making sure you are safe. The Goblins from Gringott's Bank will be keeping an eye on the grounds and will keep us informed of any incursions. I don't think I have to remind you to be on your best behavior, obey what they say and do what they tell you to do. You are all smart enough to know when to stay out of the way and not cause trouble. You will not be in any danger if you stay inside and keep to yourself."

The room was deathly quiet as he finished and posted a note on the Bulletin board, explaining the new rules n which we had to obey. We all sat stunned; our minds began to reel with horrible images as we watched him walk out the door speaking briefly to the Prefects who stood just to the right of the Fireplace. As soon as he left everyone began to speak at once. The sound was almost deafening and I found myself loosing my focus as I tried to block out their emotions.

I went towards the food table, which had magically appeared and took a plate of sandwiches along with a goblet of Pumpkin Juice. I stopped by George who was very quiet and had a down cast look on his young face. I knew what he was thinking and tried my best to alleviate his feelings by joking with him, but it was pointless, no matter what I tried he wouldn't smile. I felt so bad for him; I could imagine what was going through his mind, the pain from his fathers' death coming up again when he had finally learned to control it.

I must have fallen asleep on top of my bed, for when I awoke I was under my covers shivering from the sheen of sweat which glistened on my face. The remnants of my dream remained in my mind and I tried to remember what I saw. It was fuzzy, but I clearly saw Professor Snape hiding among the trees, bruised beyond belief and shivering from the cold. I actually felt his emotions and knew was shaken from his ordeal, yet determined to tell someone he trusted about all he knew.

I was worried; I was also confused by what I saw as I pulled a piece of parchment out to write my feelings and dream down. As I finished writing I had a new sense of determination I never felt before. It was a new feeling for me and it shocked me until I fully understood what it meant. It meant I had a chance to do something good, and I was ready to do it. Finishing the dream, I rolled up the parchment and hid it in my secret hiding place.

Once done I pulled on my robes and went to the Common Room where breakfast was just appearing. George was already down, waiting for me by the fireplace which was ablaze with a new fire, an excited look in his eyes. I quirked an eye brow as I sat beside him, taking a bite of my eggs and asked,

"Why are you all happy today?" He looked at me ready to burst before exclaiming

"Morning Winky, you wouldn't believe what happened!" He face was glowing with happiness.

I couldn't help but grin as I sipped my orange juice and replied, "Morning to you too. Now, what happened?"

"He's been found! They brought him in this morning, right before you came in!" he exclaimed, his face a bright red as he took a deep cleansing breath. I looked at him a bit confused and quirked an eyebrow as asked,

"Who did they find?"

"Professor Snape! They found him deep in the Forbidden Forest this morning.

Supposedly he fought the Aurors, but was too weak. Professor McGonagall came out with Professor Tonks."

"Whoa, what, slow down George! I thought Professor McGonagall was in London still? How could she be back already?" I said, more to myself than to George. But he answered anyway,

"I don't know, but she came, holding Professor Snape by the shoulders. Professor Tonks was walking behind them, her wand trailing them as they walked back towards the castle. I saw everything from my dorm window, it was awesome!"

I wasn't listening as he finished. Thoughts started pouring out of my mind, almost drowning me. It seemed odd to me that Professor McGonagall would be here, when she was supposed to be back in a few days. I had to tell someone, and I had to do it soon.

"George, keep this to your self for now okay? I need to talk to someone, is there any way to check if Harry or Hermione are around?"

George frowned and shook his head sadly. I sighed hanging my head as if in defeat. I didn't know what to do; there was no way I could just walk out the portrait hole and walk towards the Great Hall to meet someone. I couldn't dare use my powers for fear of You-Know-Who finding out, and I didn't want to risk using them again. And I couldn't even use an owl to send Harry and Hermione a note asking to meet me. It hit me suddenly, and I shouted "Eureka!" as I jumped up and began to run towards the Prefects. George watched me with a curious expression on his face, shook his head and continued eating. I ran towards the first Prefect I saw who seemed to loom over me as I stood before her, nervous about what I was about to ask.

"What can I do for you Winky?" She asked a weary expression on her features. It was almost as if she was bored of standing there.

"I was wondering if there was any way I could speak to Hermione Granger. It's important."

She looked at me, her expression one of distrust as she replied skeptically

"Why? You know you're not allowed out of the Common Room. I'm not supposed to leave either."

I sighed, almost exasperated, wishing I could tell her, but knowing I couldn't and said instead,

"Okay, how about the Headmistress? She'll let me speak. I need to talk to someone."

Secretly I hoped I could talk to Professor McGonagall, because than I could also try and talk to Professor Dumbledore's portrait. I waited patiently while the Prefect thought about it, almost bouncing from foot to foot. Just as I was about to loose my practiced patience and start crying out of desperation she said,

"Okay. It's against the rules and we'll probably get into trouble, but I'll take you."

With that, she turned on her heel and let the other Prefect know what was going on. Than, with a nod to me she began to walk out with me right behind her. There were no guards protecting the portrait of the unicorn, which I thought was strange since this was the entrance to the Common Room. I thought they would want to add extra security here, especially with me inside. How easy it would have been for one of You-Know-Who's goons to sneak in and take me, or have me murdered by having one of the Prefects doing it under the imperious spell.

I must stop now and reflect on the events of what was to come. It all happened so fast and was a complete blur but I do remember every detail as if it was on one of those Muggle devises; I believe it's called a "Telly-Vision." The emotions were so intense and the tragedy of what was to come still haunts me to this day. I was so affected by what happened that for awhile I reverted back to my younger self, drinking Butterbeer by the gallons. I was the only witness to the tragedy, so of course no one believed me, well no one living that is.

The course of time does wonders to a House Elf's mind, warping and twisting the memories until there's nothing left but random images. That was why I began to write my dreams onto parchment, so if there came a time when someone decided to believe me, I could show them. Of course that didn't happen until years later, when people forgave me and I was once again treated with respect. Of course it doesn't affect me know, which is why I am writing this so future generations know what really happened. I'm stalling now, why I don't really know, but please space the time to listen to an old Elfs' rant. Anyway, where was I?

It was still storming outside as we marched through the darkly lit corridors making our way towards the Headmistresses room. We didn't speak as we stepped side by side; well in all honesty it was more like me running to catch up to her as she strolled casually to our destination. The statues on the floor seemed to follow us with their eyes, almost as if knowing where we were headed. I was extremely nervous; it had been awhile since I had been there, what would happen, would Professor McGonagall believe me?

Every little noise made me jump and I found myself following the shadows with my eyes, as if expecting something to jump out. We climbed the last staircase which would take us to the Headmistresses Chamber, and was surprised to not find Peeves around pulling off his usual pranks.

I hurriedly followed, catching up to her quickly and stopped at the ornate gargoyle before us. Before I loved looking at this piece of stone, but right now I was nervous as I glanced up into the eyes of the inanimate object, trying to see if it was alive. The Prefect held me back as I took a step forward, whispered something into the gargoyles ear and watched as it seemed to eye me, as if confirming it was me. Just when I thought it was not going to move, the gargoyle came to life; its wings spreading out to stand tall as it began to move into a recess I hadn't noticed before. Its red eyes shone as it beckoned us forward and we stepped up onto the moving staircase as it began to move upward, toward the large wooden doors.

Finally it stopped and the gargoyle disappeared into a hidden chamber, waiting for us to enter the room before us. Taking another look in my direction, the Prefect stood tall and knocked three times, the sound reverberating off the walls. I closed my eyes and prayed, listening hard for any and of occupants inside. Instead the door began to slowly open, and we stood our mouths agape before walking in.


End file.
